No todo sale como uno quiere
by aki-chan91
Summary: Tratando de confesar sus sentimientos a Sasuke, Naruto utiliza su mejor jutsu kage bunshin y de ese modo practicar con él. ¿Y si luego el bunshin transformado en Sasuke no quiere desaparecer? Peor aún, ¿Si el Sasuke verdadero se entera de su gran idea?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi!! xD Bueno, me animé por fin a subir este fic aquí :D, está terminado y consta de 2 capítulos más un epílogo. Depende totalmente de ustedes ;D. **_

**Summary:** Para tratar de hablar con Sasuke y hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, Naruto emplea su mejor técnica, kage bunshin no jutsu, y de ese modo practicar una especie de conversación con Sasuke-bunshin. ¿Qué pasa si éste no quiere desaparecer? Naruto deberá aprender las consecuencias que traen sus _geniales_ ideas... y lo más importante:

_¿Qué hará el verdadero Sasuke cuando lo encuentre en las garras de su bunshin? _

_**Contiene spoiler del manga ;D.**  
_

**Por cierto, es un SasuNaruSasu (aunque mucho más adelante viene el NaruSasu xD) **

_Dedicado a Kao- ero- sempai (tus enseñanzas siempre estarán allí presentes xD!), Sabaku no Miko__ (sin ti, no hubiese sido posible llevar a cabo la continuación del fic durante clases xD!) y a Yukime-neko44 (que tiene que lidear arduamente con mis ideas incoherentes y perver... cof.. xD).  
_

* * *

**"No todo sale como uno quiere"**

**Chap 1: La idea... que no es tan buena. **

- ¡AH! Llego tarde, llego tarde- murmuraba cierto ojiazul mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento del viejo equipo 7- Sakura-chan me matará-tebayo, snif- dos pequeños lagrimones aparecían graciosamente en la cara del kitsune.

El verano estaba apenas comenzando y la temperatura ascendía con gran intensidad, por lo que, la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha debían ya usar prendas sumamente delgadas. Naruto tampoco era la excepción, con molestia -- y por la insistencia de sus amigos-- tuvo que deshacerse de su chaqueta preferida y quedar con unas sencillas poleras negras para esa temporada.

Corrió más deprisa y saltando unos cuantos árboles, logró llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Miró por todas partes y no encontraba al resto del equipo. Volteó la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio la silueta de Sakura.

- ¡Naruto!- escuchó el grito de la pelirosa a unos 6 metros de él. Le dirigió una sonrisa zorruna al ver como su amiga se acercaba a él con la intención de reprocharle por su retraso- Bueno, llegaste antes que Kakashi-sensei- suspiró resignada

- Siempre llego antes que Kakashi-sensei- infló sus mejillas fingidamente ofendido por el comentario de la Haruno. Ésta le sonrió.

- Bueno, pero no nos quedemos tanto al sol, vamos con Sai y Sasuke-kun hacia la sombra- le entusiasmó.

Naruto se sonrojo levemente, mas pasó desapercibido para la pelirrosa - "Sasuke"- pensó con una gran alegría.

El Uchiha hace un mes había regresado con ellos, claro, mediante a la fuerza y la gran necedad del rubio. El resto del equipo de Sasuke, Hebi, también se instalaron en Konoha, sin embargo, debían cumplir rigurosas misiones por parte de la hokage, a excepción de Juugo, que estaba con cierto tratamiento impuesto por Tsunade.

- Ohayo, Naruto- saludó Sai con una sonrisa falsa- Sakura-fea ya comenzaba a gritar a los santos por tu culpa- miró a Sakura con inocencia-

Naruto suspiró abatido. Los apodos no eran el fuerte de Sai, lo sabía por experiencia. Dejó de lado las miradas asesinas que le mandaba la pelirosa al anbu. para dirigir su mirada hacia el Uchiha, que se mantenía aislado en la sombra del árbol viendo a Kusanagi como si no hubiese más mundo que aquello. Frunció el ceño, odiaba tanto esa actitud del teme.

Con pasos ágiles se puso delante de él y le miró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ohayo, Sasuke!

El pelinegro le miró inexpresivo como siempre - usuratonkachi- se limitó a decir.

- ¡Sasuke-teme!- sino hubiese sido porque Sai y Sakura le sujetaron por los brazos, ya le hubiera golpeado

- ¡Sasuke¡Naruto! Nos vemos una vez a la semana para entrenar y pasar un rato agradable entre el equipo- criticó la ojiverde con una gran vena en su frente (n/a: sólo por este fic dejaré bien a la basura-chan y karin-bitch sufrirá ¿ne? w)

- P-Pero, Sakura-chan¡él me picó primero!- se excusó el ojiazul

- En ese punto le hallo la razón a Naruto-baka, Uchiha-bastardo comenzó- analizó el anbu con un gesto pensativo y cruzándose de brazos.

- Cállate estúpida copia barata- gruñó el pelinegro incorporándose para ponerse a la misma altura que el rubio.

- No le eches la culpa, Sasuke-teme- defendió Naruto a Sai, enfureciendo más al Uchiha.

- Como digas, usuratonkachi- con un ligero tono de resentimiento finalizó la estúpida disputa.

- ¡¡¡Arg¡¡QUÉ NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!!- exclamó el rubio haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el campo de entrenamiento.

- Creo que tu grito se escuchó hasta Suna- dijo como si nada Kakashi con su típico ojo feliz- tal vez Gaara llegue a demandarte ¿ne?

- ¡¡TÚ!!- gritaron Sakura y Naruto con una enorme vena por parte de ambos. Todo había comenzado por la demora de su sensei.

- Hai, hai, hai, mejor vayamos a entrenar ¿no creen?- los integrantes del equipo 7 le miraron con odio, a excepción de Sai, y se pusieron en marcha para entrenar.

---Minutos después---

- ¡AHHH, QUÉ CALOR DATTEBAYO!- se quejaba el rubio estirando sus brazos mientras descansaba en el césped junto al pelinegro.

Habían finalizado su combate en un costoso empate por parte de ambos y ahora se limitaban a ver la pelea entre Sai y Sakura.

- Ne, Sasuke- murmuró el rubio mirando al pelinegro con intensidad. Era su oportunidad...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ariscamente.

- "Y si...?" Nada, son tonterías mías-ttebayo! - sonrió falsamante desviando su mirada hacia sus amigos que continuaban peleando.

-...- Sasuke se limitó a alzar una ceja, la sonrisa del rubio era forzada... y él lo sabía- Naruto...

- ¡Qué nada, Sasuke-baka!- sonrió nervioso. Se levantó para evitar la mirada del Uchiha, puesto que si lo hacía le contaría enseguida  
- ¡Eh¡Sai¡ahora tú y yo!- dijo corriendo hacia éste, dejando a Sasuke con una gran vena en la frente ¡odiaba tanto a su estúpida copia!

----------------------------------------

-"Nuevamente, no le pude decir..."- pensaba el rubio suspirando.

Había terminado el día y con ello, el entrenamiento. No vería a Sakura, a Sai ni a Sasuke hasta la próxima semana por las continúas misiones que les mandaba la godaime.

¿Por qué no conseguía decirle de una jodida vez? Podía ser bullicioso, escandaloso, hiperactivo y miles de extras más, pero era incapaz de decirle sus sentimientos a Uchiha Sasuke. Cada vez que trataba de hablarle al respecto, siempre se desanimaba al escuchar su voz arisca o simplemente ver su cara inexpresiva ¡pero no lo podía evitar!

- Sasuke, eres un completo idiota- farfulló enfadado mientras subía a su piso.

Apenas llega a su departamento, lo primero que hace es buscar una toalla e inmediatamente entra al cuarto de aseo a darse una buena y relajante ducha fría. La temperatura no parecía disminuir ni siquiera en la noche, debían hacer como unos... 26° y eso que ya eran las 9.00 pm.

---------20 minutos después--------

Naruto salía del cuarto de aseo con una simple toalla atada a su cintura (n/a: a sacar fotos se ha dicho!! -) y con otra en su mano secando sus cabellos dorados (n/a/w/ ). Miraba por la ventana de la habitación el cielo ya estrellado.

- ¿Cómo puedo decirle¿si me rechaza y odia después?- se mordió el labio, no quería que Sasuke le odiara- debe haber una manera para poder saber que piensa... ¡agg¡¿Sasuke-teme por qué eres tan endemoniadamente... tú?!

Se tiró a la cama, cerrando sus párpados intentando pensar en alguna posible solución. En todas veía al Uchiha alejándose de él.

- ¡Kuso!- golpeó con los nudillos el colchón con impotencia. Transcurrieron unos segundos para poder volver a pensar tranquilamente y no ir directamente a los impulsos- Si yo fuera Sasuke...- murmuró en un gesto pensativo mientras ponía su mano derecha acariciando su barbilla- si yo fuera... ¿Sasuke?

¡Una idea comenzó a relucir por su joven mente!

Hizo unos cuantos sellos - ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!- 4 clones aparecieron en las mismas condiciones que el rubio.

- Creo que lo tuve que hacer vestido- una enorme gotita surcaba por su cabeza- en fin, necesito que vayan a reunir información sobre Sasuke ¡hay que saber que piensa sobre mí y luego vienen directamente a la casa¿Entendido?-

- ¡HAI!- los clones salieron por la ventana de la habitación.

- ¡PERO NO SALGAN EN TOALLA, CUARTETO DE BAKAS!- les gritó el rubio original haciendo temblar todo el departamento con su griterío.

Mientras los bunshins espiaban al último descendiente del clan Uchiha, Naruto daba vueltas por su cuarto como un león enjaulado preocupándose por la demora de sus clones.

- ¡Que soy baka! De seguro Sasuke les descubrió enseguida- dos lagrimones aparecieron en forma de cascada- no cabe duda alguna que he mejorado notablemente en mis técnicas y habilidades, pero ese bastardo aún me gana... y más con el sharingan- y así siguió imaginándose miles de escenas donde veía a sus bunshins siendo aniquilados por el Uchiha.

- ¡Ya volvimos!- gritaron al unísono los bunshins

- ¿Are¡AH¡Yupi!- les abrazó con efusividad- ¡¿y¿Cómo les fue?

Los clones se miraron entre sí y suspiraron agobiados.

- Sasuke piensa que soy dobe- dijo el clon n°1  
- Cree que soy un usuratonkachi que sólo sabe alardear- respondió el clon n°2 con aura depresiva.  
- Escuché que golpeó a Suigetsu sólo porque éste dijo que kitsune-chan tenía un lindo cuerpo y trasero- dijo nervioso el clon n°3  
- Sasuke-teme quiere meter su "espada" en mi trasero- lloró traumatizado el clon n°4

Naruto procesó la información por unos 3 segundos- ¡¿NANI?! ESE SASUKE ES UN SÁDICO DE...- colocó sus manos en la cabeza sonrojado hasta las orejas y comenzó a correr por la habitación en círculos.

Sus bunshins le miraron con recelo - "¿Soy así de molesto?"- pensaron los 4 clones

- ¡EH¡qué también sé que piensan!- les miró con una vena en la frente el Naruto original

- Etto... ¿acaso no es bueno que el teme piense así sobre mí?- cuestionó el clon n°1

- Eh... ¡claro que es bueno¡Pero que no se exceda demasiado!- trató de excusarse el Uzumaki- definitivamente, tanto tiempo con Orochimaru le afectó el cerebro.

- Y te gusta...- insistieron el resto de los bunshins.

- Cof, hay que idear un plan para poder confesarle de... bueno, él... y... yo... quiero decir... 1 12 - comenzó a bajar el tono de voz con cada palabra que lograba decir.

Otra brillante idea se formó en su mente, para ello debía contar con un bunshin- ¡kai!- desparecieron 3 de sus clones, quedando frente a frente con su bunshin, que le miraba extrañado- Muy bien, necesito que te transformes en Sasuke-teme y trata de pensar como él con la información reunida- le ordenó.

- ¡Hai ¡Henge!- el clon n°1 desapareció en una bola de humo para, posteriormente, aparecer un sexy pelinegro que tenía a más de media villa detrás de él- ¿así está bien?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba la yukata.

El rubio le inspeccionó minuciosamente mientras se paseaba en torno a él- vaya, la apariencia es exacta, sin embargo... ¡el pensamiento no es el mismo! Sasuke no diría jamás algo así...- le señaló con el dedo- sigues siendo... no sé... muy yo- criticó el ojiazul hacia el Sasuke-bunshin que ya estaba con un tic en el ojo.

Dispuesto a obedecerle, se dio media vuelta por unos 10 segundos. Naruto no pudo evitar observar el trasero bien formado del falso Uchiha. Cuando el bunshin se dignó a voltear a mirarle, lo hizo exactamente como el Sasuke original; con ese aire lleno de misterio y de superioridad que siempre le rodeaba y que, molestaba un poco al rubio por su prepotencia.

- ¿Así está bien, usuratonkachi?- el rubio de inmediato asintió con todos los colores en la cara ¡por kami-sama que se parecía, hasta esa petulancia que le enfermaba!

- H-hai- respondió nervioso y tragando saliva ¡se estaba cohibiendo y ni siquiera era el verdadero!- S-sasuke... y-yo...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ariscamente el falso pelinegro dando unos cuantos pasos para llegar hasta el Uzumaki.

- Y-yo... etto... q-quería decirte algo...- carraspeó la garganta, ni él se escuchaba- algo importante- comenzó a titubear por la mirada que le dirigía el bunshin, ya que era la misma que le dirigía el Sasuke-original.

- ¿Sobre mí?- le preguntó Sasuke-bunshin acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa prepotente- soy todo oídos, mi kitsune- relamió sus labios sensualmente creando ligeros espasmos por parte del rubio.

- T-tú h-hace mucho t-tiempo, bueno... cuando te marchaste... y-yo...- el pelinegro se acercaba con peligrosidad a su cuello y él se mantenía inmóvil; el solo hecho de tener a "Sasuke" tan cerca ya le dejaba con la piel de gallina- o-oye... ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco?- logró decir el Uzumaki con bastante esfuerzo.

- Esto es lo que piensa el original- dijo como si nada el bunshin acercando sus labios al cuello del kitsune.

El timbre sonó, sacando del "aprieto" a Naruto que respiraba aliviado y por parte del bunshin, un gran bufido made in Uchiha ¿cómo podía representar tan bien el papel?

El ojiazul estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se fijó en las precarias condiciones en que se hallaba. Con una gran velocidad y agilidad, se puso el pijama de verano y escondió al bunshin en el baño, enfadando más al falso Uchiha.

- ¡Ya voy!- abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Sai con el ceño fruncido, éste por su parte entró al cuarto como si fuese la suya- Este... Sai... ¡mañana hay misiones!-

- ¿Eh? Tsunade-sama acaba de suspenderlas, al único que no le retiró la misión fue a Uchiha-bastardo con su grupo de bakas de cuarta- explicó Sai con una sonrisa falsa.

Naruto suspiró - No, no me había enterado...- dijo a modo de reflexión y cayó en la cuenta- ¡¿entonces a qué narices viniste?! No es que me moleste tu presencia sino... "que tengo a un bunshin idéntico a Sasuke-teme y... si tiene el mismo carácter que el verdadero... glups"- pensó sudando frío.

- ¡Ah!- volvió a poner una expresión seria, que intimidó un poco al rubio- según los libros que he leído, no es apropiado salir a mitad de la noche llendo casi desnudo, es una falta a la moral- el ojiazul se puso rojo ¡maldita la hora en que no se le ocurrió mandar a vestir a sus clones!- aunque, por lo que me han contado, en especial Kakashi-sensei y la fea... en ese ámbito, tú no la tienes ni siquiera por las moscas; eres un completo exhibicionista- concluyó con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿NANI¡JODIDO, SAI, QUE TE DEN!- dijo estrangulándolo.

- Nah, ya tengo a Gaara-kun para eso- contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

El rubio dejó de estrangularle- "todo porque tienes pareja me lo restriegas en la cara, mal amigo"- lloró para sus adentros mientras una aura depresiva invadió la habitación.

- Por cierto, no fui el único que te vio con una toalla atada a la cintura-

- "Que observador eres, Sai"- pensó sarcástico el Uzumaki

- Te vio Suigetsu con el Uchiha-bastardo y la mitad de las fans del bastardo... quedaron como... shockeadas- explicó - está bien ponerse ropas ligeras por el calor, pero Naruto un short hubiese sido más disimulado-

- "¡¿SASUKE ME VIO?!"- las piernas le comenzaron a tiritar- S-sasuke me vio casi desnudo... - se apoyó en la pared para sostenerse.

- ¿Dije algo malo?- Sai se puso un dedo en la mejilla, un raro sentimiento le invadía... era... ¿la confusión?

La puerta del baño se abrió, causando más de un estrago al rubio- Naruto, me importa una mierda quién esté allí- la voz del Sasuke falso se escuchó sumamente encolerizada.

Sai por su parte alzó una ceja y observó el rostro del kitsune que se contraía más al ver al bunshin parado en la mitad de la estancia, con ese aire made in Uchiha- ¿Qué hace Uchiha-bastardo contigo?- miró al pelinegro que le dirigía una mirada de odio.

Observó a Naruto y después a "Sasuke", de un lado a otro.

- Él es un bunshin mío transformado en el teme- suspiró resignado- he tratado de practicar cómo...

- ¿Tener sexo? Pero si tan sólo te metes a internet y sale toda la información... hasta ejercicios prácticos- reveló como si nada.

- ¡NO! Quiero decir... tuve la grandiosa idea de practicar para confesarle lo que siento a Sasuke-baka y...- miró desconfiado a Sai- ¿y tú cómo demonios sabes lo que hay en internet?- el rostro del pelinegro no reveló nada- y a mí me dicen el pervertido después...

- Copia barata desaparece- dijo irritado Sasuke-bunshin como acto para notar su presencia. Avanzó hacia Naruto para abrazarlo posesivamente- esto es lo que piensa el Uchiha-original cuando te ve junto a Sai- le susurró en el oído del menor.

- ¡Eh! Suéltame Sasu... ¡digo yo¡arrg! me confundo por el parecido que tienes...- el otro no obedeció la orden- muy bien ya puedes desaparecer ¡Kai!- intentó cancelar el jutsu mas el bunshin no desaparecía, repitió el mismo sello de cancelación pero el Sasuke-bunshin no acataba la orden- ¡KAI¡KAAI!

- Me parece que no funciona, Naruto-baka- observó inocentemente el pelinegro.

- ¡Cierra el pico Sai!- dijo frustrado el kitsune al sentir los labios del falso Uchiha en la base de su cuello- ¡Para de una puta vez y desparece!

- Para eso tendrás que esperar un largo tiempo, hasta que se acabe el chakra

- ¡Arg!- ¿por qué de una buena ide siempre salía algo mal?

- Bueno, yo me voy... mañana nos vemos Naruto-baka- Sai salió como buen shinobi, filtrándose por la ventana (n/a: que me cae bien - xD)

- ¡SAI TRAIDOR!- vociferó el rubio por todo el departamento. Miró al pelinegro con recelo, sino se cuidaba podría ser violado en cualquier momento y él quería hacer eso al Uchiha... no a la inversa.

Y para añadir otro peso, si resultaba de esa manera... ¡sería violado por él mismo! Esa era la parte más triste... ¡ni siquiera tendría el privilegio de ser el Sasuke-verdadero!- y tú... en el sofá, verdad que no tengo... ¡entonces en el suelo!- le ordenó mientras apagaba las luces del departamento y se acostaba.

- ¿Tú crees que dormiré en el suelo, usuratonkachi? Hazme un lado en la cama- puso su rodilla en el colchón, haciendo rechinar los resortes de la cama-

- ¡NO! "No tendría ningún problema si fuese el verdadero, que cruel es la vida"- suspiró abatido, pero de igual manera se corrió a un lado para darle espacio al bunshin.

Después de todo, había sido su _genial_ idea... y tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Cerró sus párpados para poder dormir de una buena vez, pero el saber que estaba con "Sasuke" pegado literalmente a su espalda, le ponía los nervios en punta. Trató de contar ovejas, estaba en la n° 107 cuando sintió una tibia mano acariciar su cintura. Le miró de reojo por el hombro, estaba dormido ¡Jodido bunshin!

Suspiró tratando de controlar sus nervios y nuevamente comenzó a contar ovejas... iba en la n°2670 y un escalofrío le recorrió por su espalda; la fresca respiración del bunshin le acariciaba por toda su columna.

- "¡Kuso! Despégate un poco... ¡hace calor aquí!"- pensó totalmente frustrado. La t° del ambiente no descendía para nada y si se le agregaba que estaba apegado con Sasuke-bunshin; eran serios problemas...- "¡AHH¡QUIERO TRATAR DE DORMIR-TTEBAYO!"-**  
**

* * *

**¡Yosh :3!!! Listo el primer capítulo :D. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado nn, me divertí bastante escribiéndolo xD. Esos son los delirios que se me vienen a la cabeza cuando estoy aburrida en clases . !! **

**agradecería mucho si dejan reviews con su opinión n.n! **

_La plata no lo es todo..._

_... ¡el oro y los reviews sí! Ò\-/Ó! _

** xD... ja ne!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, minna-san:D Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado el fic, se los agradezco con todo mi kokoro! Este es el último capítulo del fic. Así que... veamos si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o no sobre el bunshin kukuku...xD. ¡Ahh! _**

**_¡Y no se olviden que este fic contiene epílogo ;D...!_**

**_"_**_Para mi gran desgracia Naruto y Sasuke no me pertenecen, dicen por ahí que son de un tal Kishimoto... pero ¡apelaré por ellos xD!"_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Aprendiendo la lección ¡No más ideas a modo luz!**

El sol brillaba con gran intensidad, iluminando a todas las casas de Konoha para despertar a los habitantes de la villa con sus finos rayos luminosos. Aunque, en el departamento de Naruto, no era tan así la cosa...

- ¡No he podido dormir nada!- exclamó furioso el kitsune mientras miraba con odio al pelinegro que bostezaba de lo más tranquilo- ¡Y es por tu culpa, teme!

- Lo que digas- se limitó a decir el bunshin levantándose de la cama para ir al baño y darse una ducha- por mi parte, yo dormí muy bien- finalizó cerrando la puerta del cuarto de aseo.

- ¡TE ODIO!- gritó tirándose a la cama- ¡Jodido el momento en que pensé confesarme a Sasuke!- murmuró cerrando los ojos aún enfadado.

No había conseguido ni ir por un momento al país de los sueños y, por poco lo hace si no hubiese sentido la hombría del Sasuke-bunshin en su trasero. Bueno, se había calentado pero... ¡era él mismo con otra apariencia¿Qué sentido habría si se lo hubiese montado consigo mismo? Ninguna, por supuesto.

El bunshin no quería desaparecer y tampoco tenía la intención de despegarse de él. Bufó exasperado. La próxima vez que tuviese sus brillantes ideas a modo luz, las pensaría muy bien, demasiado bien... y si fuese necesario pediría ayuda a Shikamaru a la fuerza para saber los pros y los contras de la situación.

La puerta del baño se abrió, se sentó de inmediato en la cama. Con pereza abrió sus ojos... que por poco se desorbitan al ver semejante escena. El falso Uchiha se secaba sexymente sus cabellos, mientras finas gotas de agua recorrían por su abdomen...

- "Quiero ser una gota de agua"- pensaba el rubio con los ojos fijos en el pecho de "Sasuke" y con un hilillo de saliva- "Quiero ser una gota de agua"- un extraño calor comenzó a invadirle por todo el cuerpo- "Creo... que necesito una ducha y bien fría..."- tragó saliva nerviosamente, intentando apartar su mirada de tan agradable campo visual.

Se levantó de la cama, pescó la primera toalla que encontró y se fue a la ducha con una gran hemorragia nasal- "Por kami-sama¡qué está bueno el teme! y si esa era la copia... ahhh¡¿como sería Sasuke-baka original¡AAAHHHHHH! - se dio un fuerte cabezazo en la pared.

Después de la "relajante" ducha, ató la toalla a su cintura y recelosamente abrió la puerta, inspeccionando el lugar para asegurarse de algún plan B, es decir, si encontraba al bunshin con intenciones no aptas para menores, saldría corriendo por su trasero (xD).

Sasuke-bunshin ya se encontraba vestido tomando su desayuno, que consistía en un café bien cargado - "Si que tiene los mismos gustos que el teme"- una gotita apareció por su cabeza antes de salir finalmente por la puerta e ir hacia el armario para sacar una polera nueva con sus pantalones de entrenamiento.

Un gran escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, miró de reojo al bunshin - "Mala idea"- éste le inspeccionaba con una mirada lasciva de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en cierta parte en específica, relamiéndose los labios sexymente. El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y se fue directamente al baño para vestirse y cuidar su retaguardia, literalmente.

- ¡Cómo si te fuera a violar!- le gritó el bunshin desde el otro cuarto- ¡DOBE!

- ¡Cállate, Sasuke-teme!- le devolvió el grito Naruto sonrojado- "¿Por qué mi bunshin tenía que copiar tan bien la personalidad del teme?"- lloró nuevamente para sus adentros con una aura depresiva.

Al terminar de vestirse y salir del baño no encontró al bunshin por ninguna parte- "¿Habrá desaparecido-ttebayo?- se preguntó extrañado- ¡¡¡YEI!!!- claro que, al instante se sintió con un peso menos.

Estaba a punto de tomar su ramen matutino cuando dos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y lo atrajeron a un musculoso cuerpo.

- ¿Creías que te librarías tan rápido de mí? - le preguntó el bunshin lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, hasta que escuchó un ligero ¡pluf!- Kuso... kawarimi no jutsu, oe dobe, ven acá- el rubio ya se encontraba abriendo la ventana del cuarto como salida de emergencia.

- ¿Estás loco? Me voy a buscar al teme de una puta vez¡prefiero mil veces a MI Sasuke-teme made in Uchiha!- le gritó saliendo de la estancia - ¡y si es necesario estropearle la misión así lo haré! "Las misiones que manda ahora oba-chan son una mierda, jejeje"- y con ese pensamiento se fue a buscar al Uchiha... ignorando las miradas de las chicas que le apuntaban con cierto brillo en los ojos.

- Eso era todo lo que quería saber, usuratonkachi. Pero...- con una media sonrisa formó un sello- pienso divertirme un rato más- y con un simple ¡pluf! desapareció en busca del rubio.

----Puerta sur de la villa----

El ex-grupo Hebi se encaminaba hacia las afueras de la villa para efectuar la misión que les había encomendado la Godaime, cabe señalar que era algo tonta la misión, pero si querían tener libertades dentro de Konoha debían hacerla.

Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que, repentinamente el menor de los Uchiha se detuvo de imprevisto, provocando que el resto de su equipo le mirase con extrañes por su comportamiento.

- "Vaya..."- pensó el pelinegro antes de reincorporar el paso ignorando las miles de interrogantes que se comenzaron a formar por las cabezas de sus compañeros- "... Con que eso pasó..."

En ese instante, a Suigetsu se le ocurrió una linda forma de molestar al pelinegro hasta cabrearlo. Se puso a cierta distancia de Sasuke y comenzó a hablar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ese rubio... ¿Se llamaba Naruto, no? Bueno, es totalmente una joya jejeje- bebió un poco de agua en el usual frasco con la pajita incorporada- Aunque... se vería MUCHO mejor sin ropa ¿No lo crees Sasuke?- dijo riendo entre dientes, era bastante divertido picar al pelinegro y más tratando sobre el tema del rubio- ayer lo comprobamos ¿ne?- le guiñó un ojo.

- Cállate, Suigetsu- le miró de forma asesina- tenemos que concentrarnos en la misión- enfatizó la orden hacia el resto del grupo ignorando al peliplateado.

- ¡Sasuke-kun tiene mucha razón, baka!- le retó Karin levantando su puño hacia Suigetsu.

- ¿Por qué no le lames el culo a Sasuke, puta de segunda?- atacó el peliplateado levantando la ex-guillotina de Zabuza hacia la pelirroja.

Juugo se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Era tan desesperante estar en el medio con esos dos...

Un grupo de kunoichis pasaron por su lado, en dirección contraria- ¿Ne? Escuché que por la noche Naruto se paseó en toalla por toda la villa... ¡y le tomaron una foto¡Kyaa! Se ve tan deseable y mono...-

- ¡Sí, es más mono que Sasuke-kun! Sin duda, Naruto ha crecido por TODAS partes- todo el grupo suspiró antes de desaparecer (n/a: indirectas de relleno xD)

Sasuke rechinaba sus dientes y con su mano derecha, apretaba fuertemente a Kusanagi. Apenas terminara la misión, se encargaría de cortar las cabezas de esas chicas en un milisegundo.

- ¿No me digas que te encuentras celoso?- Suigetsu se posó delante de él con un aire bastante divertido- ¡Si es normal fijarse en semejante belleza exótica e indomable, hombre! - iba a golpearle el hombro cuando vio que el pelinegro empeñaba a Kusanagi contra él- Bueno este... ya, me dejo de juegos... pero que posesivo eres, Sasuke - murmuró mientras volvía junto a Juugo y le susurraba- esta misión es una mierda- por su parte, Juugo sólo se limitó a suspirar...

- ¡Pero que tonterías dices, Suigetsu! Sasuke-kun jamás se fijaría en ese chico tan gritón y baka que es igual a ti- dijo la pelirroja con sorna - él ya me tiene a mí- subió sus lentes en forma de superioridad, cosa que cabreó más al peliplateado.

- Sueña, puta de segunda mano- De los sueños se viven... ¡¿A quién le dices puta, Subnormal?!- Yo no veo a ninguna puta más que a ti, Karin-zorrona- ¡Te aplastaré hasta que te duelan los huevos!- ¡Claro, con una vaca tan gorda como tú, no hay quién se salve en el camino!-

- Sasuke... por favor párales- pidió Juugo intentando alejarse de la guillotina que movía constantemente Suigetsu para arrancarle los brazos a Karin (n/a: ains... cómo nos hace el favor xD)

- Que mueran ambos, así nos ahorramos problemas extras- finalizó fríamente el Uchiha siguiendo su camino- hay que terminar esta mierda de misión- farfulló enfadado para sí mismo mientras desaparecía por los alrededores.

- "¿En qué grupo me mande a meter?"- pensó mientras seguía al Uchiha observando de reojo a sus dos compañeros que continuaban peleando.

------- Dentro de Konoha-------

- ¡NARUTO¡NARU-CHAAAAN!- gritaron un grupo de kunoichis detrás suyo- ¡QUEREMOS TU CUERPOOOOO!

- "No me puede estar pasando esto... ¿ o sí?- pensó frustrado el Uzumaki. Apenas unos metros de su casa, ya un grupo de chicas le perseguía y no entendía el motivo tampoco- "¡Debo ir a buscar a Sasuke!... pero... ¡mi vida y virginidad están en peligro también!"- corrió más deprisa por los tejados y calles de Konoha- "¡Vamos, piensa en algo Naruto! Hay que buscar un lugar donde ni el bunshin ni ellas te puedan buscar..."- dobló por una esquina- "Un lugar que odie Sasuke-teme, bueno, todo lo odia... ¡algo que deteste más que cualquier cosa!"- en eso, vio a Shizune cargando unos papeles hacia el despacho de la Hokage- "¡BINGO!"- una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro del kitsune.

El lugar que más detestaba el Uchiha después de su regreso, era el despacho de Tsunade. Odiaba tanto las estúpidas órdenes que le daba, los sermones y... el primer lugar se lo llevaban las estúpidas misiones que le encomendaba; ¡SÓLO DE RANGO D¡ÉL, QUE HABÍA MATADO A OROCHIMARU, HACÍA AHORA MISIONES DE ESE NIVEL! Era sin duda alguna, una verdadera mierda.

- ¡CON PERMISO, SHIZUNE-NEECHAN!- el rubio pasó corriendo hacia la oficina de la godaime, botando cosas a su alrededor- ¡OBAA-CHAN!

Tsunade le miró con una gran vena en la frente- ¡Deja de decirme así, Naruto!- suspiró enfadada¿a quién engañaba? El ojiazul nunca se cansaría de decirle así por más que le amenazara- ¿A qué vienes¿Quieres una misión? Te doy el día libre mientras les hago la vida imposible al grupo de Sasuke y tú...

- ¡¿DÓNDE FUE SASUKE-TEME?!- inquirió el rubio gritando fuertemente- etto... quiero decir ¿a qué lugar específicamente? Digo yo... jejeje- volvió a decir al ver como la voluptuosa rubia apretaba sus puños en señal de: "Cabréame un poco más y te mando a volar por el bello cielo".

Naruto posó las manos en su cabellera rubia desesperado ¡no tenía todo el día para esperarle¡¿Quién sabía si su trasero era profanado por un bunshin que tenía doble personalidad o si su cuerpo era ultrajado por unas kunoichis con las hormonas revolucionadas dejándole en coma y la moral bajo los suelos?!

Debía encontrar al Uchiha sí o sí.

- ¡ONEGAI!- le imploró el Uzumaki juntando sus manos fuertemente- dime el sitio específico, Tsunade-baachan- puso cara de corderito degollado.

- De todos modos, Naruto, esa información es confidencial- dijo la rubia con un gesto bastante serio- ¿Para qué tu querrías esa valiosa información?- cuestionó alzando una ceja mientras sonreía sospechosamente- Debe ser algo muy importante para que yo pueda decirte eso.

- ¡¿NA-NANI?!- puso los ojos en blanco mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo- Pues... hay algo que debo advertirle al teme- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del despacho, después de todo, era la mitad de la mitad de la verdad.

- ¿Y qué es lo que le vas a advertir?- cuestionó nuevamente sonriendo ampliamente al ver como el rubio sudaba a chorros por sus preguntas tan... directas- Está bien, me convenciste- suspiró mientras revisaba el pergamino donde contenía la misión del Uchiha.

- ¡¿En serio¡ARIGATO!- exclamó saltando.

- Bueno, pero no hagas tanto escándalo- le miró de forma reprobatoria- Sasuke y su grupo se fueron a las afueras de la villa, específicamente al lado sur de Konoha, a buscar un talismán que vale 300 ryous que perdió un viajero del país del té- sonrió con bastante esfuerzo y el rubio lo sabía. A la godaime no le caía de lo mejor el Uchiha, tanto por su egocentrismo y prepotencia- Así que... calculando, llegarán en la tarde y también un tanto cabreados por la misión, kukuku.

- "Eres rencorosa, Tsunade-baachan"- pensó sonriendo nervioso mientras se rascaba su mejilla- Bien¡Voy a buscar al teme!- salió corriendo nuevamente por los pasillos, dejando a la Hokage con más de una vena en la frente por su atrevimiento.

Salió del edificio con bastante cautela, mirando hacia ambos lados con demasiado recelo. Cuando estuvo seguro que ya no había nadie con la categoría de "acosador(a) a la vista", se fue saltando hacia el lado sur de la villa, topándose con Sai y Sakura en el camino.

- ¡Ohayo, Sakura-chan!- miró alegre a la pelirosa para luego dirigirle una mirada tétrica al pelinegro- Ohayo, Sai-traidor- por su parte el pelinegro se dedicó a sonreírle falsamente- ¡ARRG¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!-

- "¿Por qué siento que me he perdido de algo?"- pensó la pelirosa mirando interrogante a sus compañeros- ¿Y a dónde te dirigías, Naruto?

- ¡AH! Esto, Saku...- iba a continuar hasta que unos grandes chillidos se escucharon por los alrededores- ...ra-chan...

- ¡¡¡ALLÍ ESTÁ!!!- volteó la cabeza con miedo, eran esas kunoichis que le habían perseguido en la mañana- ¡¡¡¡NARU-CHAN!!!!- el rubio por su parte comenzaba a temblar como una gelatina (xD)

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda sucede aquí?- pregunta enfadada la ojiverde a Sai-

- Bueno fea, Naruto-baka salió por la noche con una simple toalla mostrando todo su cuerpo a la villa y al Uchiha-bastardo; como tú bien dices, es un exhibicionista que no tiene ni siquiera conocimiento de la moral- sonrió finalizando su breve explicación.

- ¡¡¡¡¡NARUTO-KUUUN!!!!!- las kunoichis corrieron hacia ellos como vacas locas (n/a: xD)- ¡¡¡¡SOMOS TUYAS!!!

- ¡Naruto-baka, sólo a ti se te ocurre salir así! - tronó sus nudillos enfadada - ¡Vete con Sai, yo te cubro!- le gritó la pelirosa mientras se sacaba sus guantes- ¡Después me cuentas los detalles¡¿ENTENDISTE, BAKA?!

El rubio quiso oponerse, mas divisó al majestuoso pelinegro falso en uno de los tejados. Tragó saliva fuertemente y agarró a Sai del brazo como si la vida dependiese de ello y corrió con él hacia la puerta sur- ¡TE DEBO UNA, SAKURA-CHAN! - gritó saliendo de los límites de la villa con el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué huyes?- preguntó el pelinegro inocentemente, por lo que el rubio le miró con mala cara- ¿Es el bunshin de la noche anterior, no?

- ¡¿PARA QUÉ PREGUNTAS SI YA LO SABES?!- le gritó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Suspiró frustrado, después de todo, Sai no tenía que lidiar con su mal humor- Ese bunshin está jodido de la cabeza- dijo el rubio saltando un árbol- Bastante diría yo.

- Pero si tú lo creaste, eso quiere decir que tú estás jodido de la cabeza- hizo una pausa- en un viejo libro que leí, decía que uno debía aceptar sus errores humanos, sin embargo, tú de por sí ya eres un error humano- al rubio le creció una vena- Y al parecer, uno bastante gordo- comentó señalándole.

- ¡Jódete!- dijo el rubio tratando de contener el rosario de insultos que estaba maquinando su mente hacia el pobre pelinegro, que tan sólo era realista con la situación.

- ¿Por qué no intentas desaparecerlo ahora? Tal vez ya le queda un mínimo de chakra-

- ¡Sai! Eres... eres... - iba a decirle el rosario de insultos hasta que procesó bien la información, abrazando al pelinegro efusivamente- ¡Eres un genio! Por eso te escogió Gaara - sonrió zorrunamente. El pelinegro rió nervioso por primera vez, ahora comprendía lo que significaba pasar vergüenza por las palabras de los demás- ¡KAI!- formó el sello de cancelación y espero unos segundos- ¿Sientes su chakra?

- Eso estoy intentando...- cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse en hallar el chakra del bunshin acosador. Agudizó sus sentidos, pero por más que trataba en encontrar el chakra del rubio en el Sasuke-bunshin, no podía. Definitivamente, algo no calzaba- mmm... Naruto-baka, sigue buscando al Uchiha-bastardo.

- ¿Are¿Y tú?- preguntó el rubio mirando extrañado a Sai-

- Hay algo que necesito confirmar- se levantó de la rama mirando inexpresivo la dirección que iba a tomar- De todos modos, el Uchiha -bastardo con su grupo de bakas no se encuentran muy lejos de aquí- le sonrió sinceramente- Y toma ya la iniciativa, Naruto-baka.

- ¡S-Sai...! - iba a jalarle pero éste ya había desaparecido- ¿Habrá dicho que coja a Sasuke cuando tenga la oportunidad? Jejeje, después de todo ¡yo seré el seme porque su nombre lo dice todo, muajajaja! - comenzó a reírse solo mientras volvía a saltar por las ramas de los árboles. Cada vez más se acercaba al centro del bosque- Sas**UKE**, Sas**UKE**, Sas**UKE**... ¡Pff¡JAJAJA!- iba a continuar saltando, cuando una fuerte mano le hizo detenerse.

- ¿De qué te ríes tanto, usuratonkachi?- la voz grave del Sasuke-bunshin hizo que callara de inmediato.

- ¿N-NANI?- parpadeó sorprendido al ver como el bunshin le agarraba más del cuello- ¿Q-Qué mierda estás haciendo?

- Acabando lo que estábamos haciendo ayer, antes de que llegara la estúpida copia barata- se sacó la yukata, provocando que el rubio comenzara a tragar saliva dificultosamente por la situación.

De verdad que le calentaba la escena, demasiado para su gusto... ¡PERO ERA ÉL MISMO CON LA APARIENCIA DEL TEME¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS EL BUNSHIN NO ENTENDÍA ESO?!- E-Espera... ¿qué te parece comer algo antes? Dicen que eso recarga energías-ttebayo - explicó nerviosamente intentando safarse del agarre de su bunshin- Así duraremos más tiempo, jejeje- sudó a chorros por la estupidez que estaba soltando- "¡Kuso! Es la estupidez más grande que he dicho... bueno, han habido peores..."- reflexionó el rubio.

Sasuke-bunshin se limitó a levantar una ceja- ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento?

- Pos... la verdad, sí- asintió rápidamente - Hey¿podríamos hacer circular el aire, no?- repuso nervioso.

- Tú quisiste que me transformará en Uchiha Sasuke para poder "practicar" como confesarle tus sentimientos, me pediste que pensara y actuara exactamente como él con la información que reunimos con los demás bunshins. Bien, eso mismo estoy haciendo, acatando sus órdenes,_Naruto-sama _- enfatizó lo último mientras descendía por la clavícula del kitsune, causando pequeños espasmos en él.

- ¡Suéltame¡Te mataré si sigues con esto!- consiguió a gritar apenas el rubio tratando de contener los gemidos que ya querían salir de su boca.

- Es imposible que lo hagas, dobe, recuerda que soy un bunshin... baka- le afirmó con más fuerza pero ahora agarrando sus muñecas- No te muevas tanto, usuratonkachi- presionó su rodilla en la entrepierna del nombrado.

- ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES, CARAJO!- le gritó más fuerte para ocultar el gemido que iba a dar.

Pero el bunshin ya no le escuchaba detenidamente, los gritos que provenían de la boca del rubio y sus vanos intentos de golpearle le estaban colmando la paciencia poco a poco. Por ello, apretó más su cuerpo con el del kitsune quedando a escasos milímetros de su boca, sintiendo la respiración agitada del rubio.

- Cállate de una maldita vez y disfruta-

- ¡¿E-Es que no entiendes?! Tú eres yo pero con la apariencia de Sasuke-teme ¡lo haría conmigo mismo, baka!- era tan vergonzoso y patético decirle aquello a su bunshin- y no tendría gracia...- infló sus mejillas graciosamente.

- Bueno...- sonrió de medio lado como hacía el Uchiha a los 12 años...- hay que intentarlo ¿no lo crees, mi kitsune?- y antes de que Naruto pudiese responder, éste le silenció con su dedo índice para comenzar a lamer sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja- parece que lo disfrutas, usuratonkachi¿Por qué no cooperas y me haces el trabajo más fácil?

- ¡Eso sonó tan feo¡Arg¡QUIERO AL VERDADERO SASUKE-TEME!- el moreno descendía sus labios hasta el cuello del rubio nuevamente, para comenzar a saborear la piel bronceada del kitsune con satisfacción-

- Lamentablemente, tendrás que conformarte conmigo, porque en estos momentos estoy demasiado caliente para dejarte así como así.

El Sasuke-bunshin le besó con fervor, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del kitsune, tratando de someter al rubio en esa mini-batalla de lujuria. Naruto al comienzo se negaba rotundamente a aceptar aquello, pero conforme a los segundos, su cuerpo comenzó a responder por sí solo. Las manos del falso Sasuke le acariciaban con movimientos sensuales y placenteros, estremeciéndole con tan solo un toque por parte de éste y que, poco a poco comenzaban a desvestirle.

- "¡Estoy mal de la cabeza, estoy mal de la cabeza...!"- pensaba el rubio apretando fuertemente sus ojos- "Quiero a Sasuke... ¡al borde, prepotente y egocéntrico de Sasuke-teme!"

- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que te pongo?- al momento de decirle eso a nuestro perturbado rubio (n/a: chiste interno, gomen xD), el falso Uchiha posó una de sus manos en la zona donde se resguardaba el miembro del kitsune. Naruto reaccionó con un gemido, la poca resistencia que le quedaba se estaba yendo al demonio... bueno, era preferible ser acosado por su bunshin que una turba de violadoras que podrían dejarle en cuidados intensivos por un largo período.

Su cuerpo y acciones ya no podía controlarlas, sus manos por sí solas acariciaban el pecho del bunshin tratando de recordar la textura de su piel. Ambos comenzaron una batalla en que sus labios eran los participantes principales, quién dominaba a quién, era la primera fase del juego. La erección del rubio ya se era bastante notoria, por lo que, necesitaba una urgente atención. El bunshin se dio cuenta de ello, sonriendo lujuriosamente comenzó a desabrocharle para posteriormente acariciarla con rápidos vaivenes; sacando más gemidos por parte de Naruto ¡qué fácil era excitarlo si se sabía el punto exacto!

- Déjame... hacértelo-

- Hazlo... ¡Hazlo de una puta vez!

Al oír la respuesta deseada, el bunshin prosiguió a desvestirse rápidamente. De alguna manera, el rubio imploraba ese contacto con el falso moreno, quería sentir a Sasuke de alguna manera... ¡le quería a él, mierda! Se sentía de lo peor, todo el tiempo que trató de decirle lo que sentía al Uchiha sus sentimientos siempre la cobardía le ganaba y, ahora, en las peores condiciones se daba cuenta de su gran error.

- Hasta aquí...- le murmuró el bunshin en el oído antes de desaparecer en un ¡pluf!

Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al no ver al bunshin. Hasta allí había quedado su acosador... dejándole pasmado y empalmado a la mitad de la acción.

- ¡¡BUNSHIN-TEME¡TANTO ME MOLESTASTE PARA DEJARME ASÍ! - gritó a los cuatro vientos sintiéndose de lo más... idiota, sí, esa era la palabra más adecuada.

Se puso los pantalones indignado y con furia la mitad de la polera arremuñada cuando...

- ¿Qué haces usuratonkachi?- se irguió de inmediato al escuchar la voz del Uchiha a unos 4 metros de él.

Le miró nervioso, tenía la media erección y el pelinegro le miraba descaradamente. Eso sí que le ponía- S-Sa... Sa... ¡S-SASUKE!

- Lo estabas disfrutando ¿no?- alzó una ceja.

- P-Pero... ¿qué dices¿Y-YOO? NOO... para nada, jejeje- mintió

- Eres fatal mintiendo, dobe- Entonces... ¿LO VISTE TODO?!!!- el rubio quería tirarse desde un acantilado por su estupidez y... calentura (n/a: sin rodeos ¿ne? xD)- Etto... creo que quieres una explicación ¿no?

- La verdad, no es necesario- se acercó a él con sus pasos elegantes y sexys.

- ¡JO¡Cierto, no es necesario! Bueno, yo me voy y nos vemos después de tu misión- sonrió nerviosamente mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por su excusa. Súbitamente, fue acorralado por el pelinegro que le miraba seriamente-

- No lo digo en el sentido de que no me importe, usuratonkachi, sino que los estaba observando desde primera fila hace ya un buen rato y, decidí cancelar el jutsu antes de que fuese muy lejos el bunshin- explicó el moreno mientras observaba las reacciones del kitsune, que comenzaba a analizar bien las palabras de Sasuke

- ¿Pero de qué jutsu me estás diciendo? Y bueno, admito que estaba un poco caliente- rió nervioso ante la mirada fría que le daba el Uchiha al decir la última frase.

- Naruto, tu cuerpo te delata solo. Tu pequeño "amigo" está rozándome la rodilla- dijo sin inmutarse el pelinegro, mas Naruto estaba como un verdadero semáforo en rojo al escuchar tales palabras- Sinceramente, es una mierda.

- ¡¿Nani¡¿A quién demonios le dices que es pequeña, SasUKE?!- dijo entre enfadado y burlesco- Espera... dijiste que cancelaste el jutsu del bunshin ¿Cómo¡Si ese bunshin es... digo, era mío!

- Eres un verdadero idiota- bufó Sasuke-

El bunshin era mío desde un principio. Cuando tus bunshins fueron en toalla por Konoha y descaradamente me veían paseando por mi casa, decidí utilizar un genjutsu para luego noquearlo y encerrarlo en casa hasta que desapareciera. Utilicé un bunshin mío para transformarlo en uno de los tuyos, para que viera que estaba pasando contigo. Por esa misma razón, cuando quisiste deshacerte de él no podías, ya que era de mi propio chakra... dobe

- ¡OH, CLARO¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?- susurró más para sí mismo con una ligera gota en la nuca.

- Porque eres idiota, un idiota que puede llegar hasta límites insospechados- dijo inexpresivo el pelinegro- él único que se dio cuenta, fue el pintor de mala muerte-

- ¿Sai?- preguntó cohibido al estar tan cerca del Uchiha verdadero- "Me indicó que tomara la iniciativa ¿no?"- miró a Sasuke profundamente y sus látidos se aceleraban al observarle tan detalladamente, tratando de memorizar el olor tan agradable y exquisito que desprendía...- S-Sasuke yo...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ariscamente.

El rubio no soportó más y saltó prácticamente sobre él -- a pesar de la corta distancia que tenían entre ambos -- para besar esos labios que tantas veces había soñado probar con dedicación y esmero. Ese era Sasuke... el verdadero y cien por ciento irremplazable. Cayeron a la hierba, por el inestable equilibrio que mantenían ambos.

- "¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Aunque estaría mintiendo si digo que no quería. PERO..."- sintió las manos tibias del kitsune en su pecho, intentando quitarle la yukata con rapidez y agilidad- " ¿QUÉ MIERDA SE CREE DOMINÁNDOME? Debe estar muy loco para creer que yo..."

Naruto ya bastante excitado, tanto por la situación anterior con el bunshin de Sasuke y ahora con el verdadero, se deshizo de su parte de arriba y con sus manos comenzó a toquetear deseosamente al moreno, besando cada poro de éste para recordar ese memorable momento. Rozó una de las tetillas del Uchiha, arrancando un grave y poco audible gemido. Bajó más para comenzar a desprender del moreno sus prendas inferiores. Éste frunció el ceño ante el hecho de que el dobe lo sometiera tan... emputecidamente bien. El kitsune, queriendo volver sus sueños realidad, comenzó a sacarse los pantalones. Besó a Sasuke en los labios para llegar a su siguiente destino, el cuello níveo de éste; dejando visibles marcas en el trayecto para luego ir a su oreja.

- Abre las piernas- le dijo sensualmente pero el moreno le dirigió una mirada asesina- ¡Qué abras las piernas! Ya estoy duro y no me aguanto..." las ganas de perforarte, jejeje"

-...- nuevamente le dirigió una mirada gélida y el doble de asesina (n/a: xD)

- ¡¿Por qué me miras así¡ANDA¡Vamos, que me caliento!

- Ni de coña

- ... ¡Onegai!...

- Ni lo pienses, dobe

- ¡Nani, p-pero... ¡Si ya estoy caliente, no me puedes dejar con las ganas "otra vez"!- pensó el kitsune casi llorando- ¡ÁBRELAS DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, SASUKE-TEME!- ordenó con una pequeña venita en su frente.

- ¿Piensas que te dejaré dominar, usuratonkachi?

- ¡Claro que sí! Baka, ese es uno de mis grandes sueños... ¡Así que déjate llevar!

- Existen 3 buenas razones por la cual no puedes dominar- ¡Hay si tú¡¿Y cuáles son, ah?!-

- N°1, yo jamás me dejaré dominar y menos por un dobe como tú. Así que sigue soñando - el rubio sintió como una estocada aquella aclaración.

- N°2, la tienes tan pequeña que temo que si me penetras con esa mierda se rompa- otra estocada y la dignidad en los suelos.

- N°3, tienes cara de uke... antes no se notaba tanto, pero ahora...- cien estocadas y la moral por el demonio- Por eso no puedes ser seme, dobe.

- "La tengo pequeña... Tengo cara de uke... de uke... uke... uke... uke... uke" - dos lagrimones aparecieron en forma de cascada en su rostro mientras las palabras del moreno resonaban en su mente- "¡NOO!"- miró a Sasuke con una vena en la frente- Bueno, tal vez tendré cara de uke, pero no tengo el nombre... ¿no crees, Sas**UUUKEEEEE**?- le picó de tal modo que le doliera directamente al orgullo del pelinegro.

Sasuke, entre picado y aprovechando la oportunidad de que el rubio estaba con la guardia baja, lo tomó por los hombros y le volteó, quedando el kitsune a espaldas del suelo, colocando su cuerpo entre sus piernas. El kitsune al percatarse de la posición en que se encontraba, forcejeó tratando de liberarse del agarre del moreno.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA HA...?!- el pelinegro calló sus palabras posicionando sus labios contra los suyos, provocando pequeños gemidos de excitación.

El Uchiha, comenzó a recorrer la piel bronceada del kitsune con sus manos para, luego, sustituirlas por su boca, creando un camino de saliva por todo su pecho, excitando más al rubio por sus provocativas caricias. Posteriormente, su atención se enfocó en el miembro de su acompañante para comenzar a masajearle con dedicación y rápidos movimientos que deleitaban más al ojiazul, haciendo que cerrara fuertemente sus ojos y mordiendo sus labios sensualmente, para reprimir los sonoros gemidos que poco a poco iban aumentando con las caricias proporcionadas por Sasuke.

El pelinegro vio en las precarias condiciones que se encontraba el rubio, por lo que, optó por estar iguales. Empezó a quitarse sus pantalones que estaban molestándole y miró al ojiazul seriamente. Se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, no había ninguna prenda más que interviniese en su camino y, mucho menos personas, puesto que había colocado una barrera a los alrededores.

Mordió los labios del kitsune salvajemente, mientras que el nombrado imploraba ya que el moreno estuviese dentro de una puta vez ¡si no lo hacía él, sacaría a Kyuubi para violárselo de una jodida vez! Sasuke sabía que le estaría echando el gran rosario de insultos en su mente, pero prefirió haciéndole la vida imposible. Bajó por su cuerpo, dejando marcas notablemente visibles para que quedase claro que el rubio era de su propiedad, arrancando desesperados gemidos por parte del rubio y que, empeoraron más al llegar en la zona de la necesitada hombría del menor. Con lentitud lamió la punta de ésta, mientras miraba las reacciones del kitsune, lamiéndola poco a poco haciendo vibrar al ojiazul; con una sonrisa lujuriosa, introdujo todo el miembro en su boca, lamiendo y mordiendo, consiguiendo que el rubio prácticamente gritara de placer y fuera en la boca del moreno.

- Sasuke... hazlo ya...- le imploró ruborizado desviando su cara para no ver la mirada de satisfacción y de lujuria que tenía el Uchiha.

- Cálmate, ya lo haré... Pero deja de gritar como una chica- relamió su labio inferior mientras se acercaba al kitsune para acercarle sus dedos- Lame- ordenó ronco.

El ojiazul lamió sus dedos sin apartar la mirada llena de placer que tenía el pelinegro, cuando terminó su tarea observó el miembro del Uchiha, quedando pasmado... ¡Si le daba con ese pedazo de carne, quedaría postrado por un mes en el hospital!- "¡O PEOR AÚN¡SI ME DA CON ESO, TENDRÉ QUE USAR UN FLOTADOR COMO ASIENTO¡TODOS SE BURLARÁN DE MÍ¡AHH!" - pensó traumatizado el kitsune.

Sasuke, completamente excitado por los gemidos del rubio, abrió las piernas de éste para colocarlas en sus hombros. Debía ver la expresión de SU kitsune, esperaba que reflejara deseo, mas la cara que vio fue una contraída por el asombro y el miedo- ¿Por qué estás así?

- ¡ME VAS A PERFORAR HASTA EL COLÓN-TTEBAYO!- Sasuke le miró con enfado ¿no era su gran idea hacerlo?- ¡Voy a estar postrado o... voy a tener que utilizar un flotador de patito para sentarme!- esa era la gota que derramó el vaso. Ignoró las locas paranoias del kitsune y prosiguió con su labor, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la virginal entrada del kitsune arrancando un ronco gemido de éste.

Introdujo el segundo dedo, sintiendo la cálida esencia del rubio y, finalmente, introdujo el tercero para moverlo en movimientos circulares, que deleitaban y estremecían al kitsune. Estando seguro de que ya estaba la entrada suficientemente dilatada, reemplazó sus dedos por su propio miembro, que estaba más que duro, para comenzar a penetrarle. El rubio, al sentir la punta del miembro del moreno, encorvó su espalda de dolor y placer por el intruso que lo profanaba.

- ¡Ittai, ittai...¡Sasuke!- gritaba mientras arañaba la espalda del moreno por su intromisión.

- Ya... va a pasar, tranquilízate, Naruto- el rubio al escuchar su nombre, le miró con un destello en los ojos. Había dejado de llamarle por sus insultos en ese momento tan importante para ambos. Asintió entre cohibido y llenado por el placer que estaba proporcionándole su moreno.

El pelinegro comenzó a introducir todo su miembro en la entrada del rubio, provocando que éste gritara más de dolor, mas a los pocos segundos empezó a acostumbrarse al intruso, moviendo sus caderas para darle la señal al Uchiha para que pudiese comenzar de una vez. Sasuke no lo dudó y prosiguió a darle fuertes embestidas, que dejaron al rubio en otro mundo. Mientras se dedicaba a penetrarle, movió su mano hacia la erección del rubio para presionarle con fuerza, causándole más sensación de placer y con su otra mano, comenzó a apretar sus nalgas. Luego, le tomó por los brazos para colocarlo más cerca de su cuerpo y, de esa manera, poder penetrarle mejor.

- S-Sa-s-suke...-

Naruto ante esto, rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos, besándole apasionadamente a su antojo. Su cuerpo fundido en el del otro, entregándose completamente a la persona que quería hace años, no poseía remordimiento alguno... ahora todo estaba bien estando a su lado. Sasuke podía sentir el calor del kitsune, su miembro le rozaba en el pecho, ambos envueltos en una atmósfera de placer y deseo mutuo.

- No...Puedo más, Sasuke-  
- Yo... estoy a punto...  
- S-Sasuke... ya...- no pudo evitarlo más y se corrió en el abdomen del pelinegro, apretando con sus manos la espalda de nombrado.

Sasuke sintió la cálida esencia del rubio que descendía por su estómago, causando que éste apretara más el trasero y se corriera dentro de su kitsune. Naruto, ya agotado, se suelta de la espalda del moreno para acostarse en la fresca hierba, sintiendo los rayos luminosos del sol en su cara. Por su parte, el Uchiha aprovechó de sacar su miembro de la entrada de éste para tumbarse a su lado, también cansado y planeando descansar un rato antes de volver con su grupo a la misión.

- Dime... que esto no es un sueño- la voz del rubio le sorprendió, parecía suplicante y esperanzada a la vez.

Le miró a los ojos, como todo un Uchiha (n/a: xD) - ¿Tú que crees?

- Por algo te estoy preguntando, teme- gruñó el rubio poniendo su mano en su frente para poder mirarle mejor-

- Es real y lo será, dobe- desvió la mirada hacia el firmamento, intentando acompasar su respiración.

- ¿En serio?- los ojos del Uzumaki brillaron de inmediato- ¿Y me dejarás ser seme alguna vez?- aprovechó el momento bajo del pelinegro.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, usuratonkachi- Eres malo, Sasuke-teme, pero... ¿tú no me odiabas?

- La verdad, es que hay ocasiones en que te mataría o simplemente te golpearía por tus tonterías- el rubio farfulló algo por lo bajo- pero...- concentró su atención nuevamente en el moreno- es por esa misma razón que me gustas, usuratonkachi.

- Eres poco romántico, teme - se burló el rubio mientras le golpeaba levemente el hombro- Pero por eso también me gustas, baka- le sonrió

------- Horas después ya en Konoha -------

- ¡BAKA! Hiciste tanto escándalo sólo para confesarte a Sasuke- le regañó la pelirosa mientras caminaban a sus respectivas casas- Un grupo de kunoichis fueron directamente al hospital por tu exhibicionismo-

- Pero si yo no las golpeé, Sakura-chan, fuiste tú- le señaló con una gotita en la frente- Dijiste que las distraerías no que las golpearías...

- Ehh...- la pelirosa se quedó estancada, de todas formas, el rubio tenía razón en ese minúsculo punto- etto... nos vemos ¡y cuida tu trasero, baka!- se rió la chica mientras cambiaba de camino.

- Creo que la fea se escapó de la culpa- dijo Sai rascándose la mejilla- ¿Por qué caminas gracioso? Pareces un pato...- le señaló sus partes bajas de forma inocente.

- Pos sí- admitió el rubio suspirando- Sasuke fue un baka... - lloró dramáticamente.

- ¡Ah! Entonces fuiste el uke... por eso te dije que tomaras la iniciativa, Naruto-baka- le golpeó el hombro con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¡Claro, búrlate mal amigo! Todo porque puedes turnarte, desgraciado...- le miró con odio al pelinegro mientras trataba de coordinar sus pasos para mitigar el dolor- "Voy a tener que pensar seriamente en comprarme un flotador o tal vez un guatero (1)..."- lloró para sus adentros.

- Bueno, te dejo... debo enviar un mensaje a Suna- saltó hacia el tejado de una de las viviendas- Ten cuidado de que el Uchiha-bastardo te asalte otra vez- le mostró su dedo pulgar para fastidiarlo, después de todo, enfadar al rubio era tan fácil...

- "Quieres guerra ¿no?" Entonces, mándale saludos a Gaara de mi parte, SAI-KUUUUN- se burló el ojiazul esquivando un kunai del pelinegro.

Llegó a su departamento con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, estaba más que feliz, pero lo estaría el doble si su pelinegro le hubiese dejado ser el seme por lo menos una vez. Abrió la ventana de la habitación para luego ir al baño a encender la ducha, necesitaba bañarse de una buena vez, el calor del día y los acontecimientos de la mañana con Sasuke... - Es ahora o después ni tendré voluntad para darme una ducha- cerró la ventana para ir al baño más tranquilo.

Terminando de bañarse, salió del cuarto de aseo sintiendo una fresca brisa- ¿Are¿No que la había cerrado?- se preguntó con una gotita en la nuca.

- Pero no la aseguraste, dobe- escuchó la voz del Uchiha detrás de él y, girando lentamente vio el rostro inmutable que le caracterizaba.

- ¿Ya terminaste la misión?- preguntó ladeando su cabeza mientras cerraba nuevamente la ventana.

- ¿No es obvio?- respondió con otra pregunta, acercándose al rubio- Te ves... tan...- tocó la suave piel desnuda del kitsune- tú.

- Jejeje "¿a esto se refería Sai con asalto?- pensó sudando a chorros- Un momento¿cómo sé que eres Sasuke y no su bunshin rematado de la cabeza?

- Porque yo no dejaría a un bunshin mío haciéndolo contigo- mordió los labios del ojiazul- Ahora, acuéstate en la cama-

- ¿NANI¡Lo hicimos en el bosque como 3 veces! Déjame descansar, Sasuke-teme- refunfuñó- Como si tuviese un trasero de acero- le miró receloso- Wo, eso rimó-

- Es mucho mejor que eso, usuratonkachi- se relamió sus labios sensualmente para luego sacar a Kusanagi- ¿Recuerdas lo que había dicho tu último bunshin?- el rubio le miró sin comprender, hasta que recordó las palabras de su bunshin del día de ayer.

_ "Sasuke-teme quiere meter su "espada" en mi trasero- lloró traumatizado el clon n°4"_

- ¿Q-QUÉ VAS A HACER CON KUSAN-A-AAGI-I-I?- tragó saliva dificultosamente mientras retrocedía con un tic en los ojos al ver la cara de maniático sexual que tenía el pelinegro-

- Nada que no quieras- lamió a Kusanagi sexymente, acercándose al rubio- Vamos a jugar un rato ¿sí?

- ¡S-SASUKE-TEME¡¡¡ALEJA ESA ESPADA DE MÍ, AHORA!!!- gritó el kitsune tratando de escabullirse- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAAAASUKE-BAAAKA!!!!!

Todas las personas que transitaban cerca del hogar del rubio quedaron estupefactas por los gritos y ruidos que se escuchaban desde el interior, algunos con cara de salidos y otras con vergüenza ajena.

Aquel día lo recordaría por el resto de su vida, ya que...

Al final, no todo resultó como él quería.

**OWARI**

* * *

(1) Guater_o_: Bolsa de material flexible que, llena de agua caliente, se usa para calentar la cama o alguna parte del cuerpo.

**_Wow! Qué... apasionado son esos dos! Y Naruto que quería ser seme ;(... bueno... en el epílogo se vienen muchas sorpresas más xD... muajaja. _**_Muchas gracias por haber leído el fic nuevamente n.n! Me encantaría poder contestar sus reviews... pero como está prohibido ahora T.T... no me queda de otra que responder de esta manera¡Ains, que me hacen feliz-ttebayo! xD. Sus suposiciones estaban tibiecitas... pero una se acercó a la idea xD! Por cierto, _**usuratonkachi** _significa "súper idiota, o estúpido" más bien, es el insulto predilecto de nuestro querido sasuke xD, para aclarar la duda :D._

Esperando que les haya agradado este último capítulo, y si quieren leer el epílogo... ya saben ;D... me despido con mi, modificada, frase favorita... xD.

_La plata no lo es todo en esta vida..._

_... ¡el yaoi y los reviews sí! Ò\-/Ó_

**xD... Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, después de haber tardado, demasiado, en encontrar esa parte de este fic en el pc (T-T), traigo el epílogo que le da cierre a esta historia. Muchas gracias de antemano por haber dedicado su tiempo en leer mis locuras en Word xD. No recuerdo exactamente cuando publiqué el fic en amor yaoi, ¿habrá sido el año 2008? xD. Me parece que sí xD.**

**En fin, una acotación final n_n: el epílogo está inspirado sobre el cumpleaños de Naruto y advierto que hay LEMON sasunarusasu ;D (Naruto tendrá su pequeña venganza después de tanta katana en su trasero. Uy qué sádico xD…) **

**_..::No todo sale como un quiere::._**

_By: Aki-chan91 ˆ-ˆ_

**_

* * *

_**

**Epílogo: Tres cabezas piensan mejor que una.**

- S-Sasuke... - murmuraba un lindo rubio dormido mientras un hilillo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios- ...No... Aleja esa cosa puntiaguda de mí - se quejaba dando vueltas por su cama- p-pero no te enojes... no te vayas, ¡te quiero Uchiha del demonio!- gritó desesperado a la vez que se caía al suelo y despertando adolorido- kuso... otra vez el mismo sueño - resignado, se levantó para ir al cuarto de aseo - Y todo por su culpa... grr...- gruñó entre dientes antes de entrar con una toalla en la mano.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar de Konoha, específicamente en la mansión Uchiha, el último descendiente de éstos se encontraba en su cuarto mirando a la pared tratando de no pensar en cierto ojiazul. Cosa imposible, ya que lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente.

- Kuso... esto es más difícil de lo que creía- asumió fastidiado mientras masajeaba su frente tratando de controlar su enfado- Sólo unos 3 días más y acabará esta pesadilla.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Salió del baño como Kami-sama lo había traído al mundo. Por su abdomen bronceado seguían recorriendo traviesas gotitas de agua, dándole un aspecto bastante apetecible... lamentablemente, el único que podía apreciarle así era nada menos que su koi... casi ausente por un mes.

- ¡Arg! Si ese baka no me toma en cuenta, pues yo tampoco... - dijo molesto el rubio mientras su bóxer negro y pantalones de entrenamiento- ¡Ahh! ¡Hoy nos toca juntarnos! - Gritó al ver su calendario- y... me quedan 15 minutos antes de que Sakura-chan me llegue a matar.- abrió la ventana rápidamente y sin más salió saltando hacia el punto de encuentro de su equipo- Estoy adquiriendo la forma de salida de Sasuke...- pensó con una semi sonrisa, pero en seguida bufó- kuso...

Saltó los últimos tejados que quedaban para ir corriendo al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7. Divisó a Sai y a Sakura peleando, una escena bastante cotidiana cuando el pelinegro le decía su apodo predilecto a la pelirosa.

Con una gotita se acercó hacia ellos dispuesto a saludarles, mas se extrañó bastante de no ver a su koi cerca de allí, perfectamente inmutable ante la discusión de sus dos compañeros.

- "¿Y... Sasuke-baka?"- pensó buscándole con la mirada a la vez que se entristecía- "¡Bah! Tal vez se quedó dormido..." - murmuró con el ceño fruncido y comenzaba a pensar una serie sucesos- "¡¿Y si la zorrona de su compañera lo ató en su casa para violarlo? ¡Nooo!

¡Ése es MI trabajo! Bueno, siempre y cuando lo pueda dejar K.O y aprovecharme jejeje- asentía a lo loco mientras era observado por sus amigos.

- ¿Naruto?- preguntó la pelirosa con un tic al ver como su amigo seguía hablando solo sobre un látigo y cuero- ¡DEJA DE ESTAR HABLANDO SOLO, BAKA!- le gritó con un tic en los ojos.

El rubio volvió a la realidad por el fuerte grito de la ojiverde y le sonrió- ¡Ohayo, Sakura-chan! - Luego se dedicó a mirar a Sai- ¡Hola! - sonrió zorrunamente a éste que le saludó levantando una mano.

Sakura y Sai le quedaron observando por unos segundos, para luego rodear al kitsune sin dejar de examinarle minuciosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa chicos?- dijo con un leve tic en los ojos- ¿Tengo algo raro?- preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente al sentirse intimidado.

- Más bien... no lo tienes- murmuró la pelirosa viendo su cuello- Es algo... raro... hace 4 meses aparecía bastante seguido... pero, ahora es extraño que no lo tengas...

- ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA-TTEBAYO!- exclamó aturdido el rubio despeinando su cabello graciosamente.

- ¡Ya sé que es lo que falta!- dijo Sai sonriendo mientras le tomaba de los hombros al ojiazul para que se tranquilizara- Lo que falta...- comenzó a explicar seriamente

- Lo que falta... - repitió el kitsune tragando saliva tomando una postura similar al de su amigo- ¡Dilo de una jodida vez, Sai!

- Son los chupetones marca Uchiha-bastardo en tu cuello- finalizó su explicación sonriendo ampliamente mientras era fulminado por Naruto- ¿Qué? Ésa es la única diferencia que hay en ti exteriormente- se separó de inmediato de él para alejarse rápidamente antes de que el grito del rubio le taladrara los oídos. Pasaron unos segundos pero nada... - ¿Eh?

Sakura le indicó con el dedo donde estaba el rubio. Éste se encontraba en el suelo balanceándose con dos lagrimones mientras le rodeaba una gran aura depresiva.

- Creo... que lo bajoneaste, Sai- dijo la pelirosa con una gotita en la frente.

- Me parece bastante evidente, fea- asumió el pelinegro rascando su mejilla.

- Te la paso por esta vez, baka- le susurró enfadada mientras se acercaba al rubio- A ver, Naruto, tendrás que contar todo de una buena vez- y sin más, cargó al rubio como si de un saco de patatas se tratase para sentarlo debajo de un árbol- Kakashi-sensei de seguro se tardará como siempre, así que tenemos un buen rato de plática.

- Como si eso me aliviara- murmuró cabizbajo el kitsune para luego mirar a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo- De verdad, ¡No es nada-ttebayo!- sonrió

- Uchiha-bastardo- le picó Sai mientras un aura depresiva volvía a invadir al rubio-

- Desembucha, Naruto- la mirada desafiante de la pelirosa le hizo volver a la normalidad.

- ¿No tienen sesiones de sexo?- el rubio palideció por las palabras de Sai- Es eso ¿no?, por eso sabía que el Uchiha era un completo bastardo. ¡¿Cómo puede quitarte el pan caliente de cada día?

- No exageres, Sai- le pidió Naruto con una gotita en la nuca- Es sólo que... Sasuke está muy frío.

- ¡Cómo si eso fuera novedad!- alegó la pelirosa- Él siempre ha sido así desde pequeño.

- No es cierto- contraatacó el rubio inflando sus mejillas- Conmigo, por lo menos es más... expresivo- miró a Sai- es como un tipo Gaara...

- Oh, ahora te comprendo Naruto-baka- asintió el pelinegro.

- La cosa es... que a pesar de tener 4 meses de relación, el muy teme me ignora cuando estamos con uds. o simplemente recorriendo la villa a la vista de los demás. Pero, cuando me ven la secta de locas que va detrás de mí o ese tal Suigetsu, enseguida se pone en guardia y en ese momento hace acto de presencia conmigo- dijo abatido

- Pero... ¿eso es frecuente?- pregunta Sakura

- Bueno...- trata de hacer memoria- hace un mes me trata más indiferente de lo normal y bueno cuando hacemos el...- iba a seguir pero el carraspeo de la pelirosa le hizo detener. La miró y vio que en su cara reflejaba el: "OMITE, OMITE"- Ok- puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió- cuando hacemos cosas de parejas...

- "¡Me dejaste en las mismas, baka!" - murmuró malhumorada.

- ... ¡Es un sádico y desconsiderado! ¡MI TRASERO NO DEBE SER LA ÚNICA VÍA DE EVACUACIÓN!- gritó enfadado pero se calló de inmediato al ver los rostros de sus amigos- Gomen... - susurró apenado- En resumen... me evita hace una semana y como yo tengo mi orgullo ¡si no me habla yo menos-ttebayo!- finalizó enfurruñado.

- Pues me queda bastante claro que... ambos son unos idiotas - dijo la chica masajeando sus sienes con evidente mal humor.

- Pues yo me he divertido de lo lindo- sonrió el pelinegro- ¿Y cómo ha sido eso de la evasión del Uchiha-Bastardo hacia ti?

- Verás...

oOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOo

_El ex - equipo Hebi iniciaba su primera misión de rango A concedida por la Hokage - claro que por cierta influencia de un lindo rubio xD -. Estaban ajustando los últimos detalles antes de salir fuera de la villa cuando..._

_- ¡Sasuke!- se escuchó desde lo alto de un árbol._

_Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo miraron de inmediato al nombrado para ver su reacción ante el griterío de su koi. Al pelinegro no le sorprendió que Naruto estuviese allí, inmutable dio media vuelta para verle, sin embargo quedó... ¿pasmado? O eso fue lo que vieron sus compañeros de equipo al observarle detenidamente. Enseguida dirigieron su vista al hiperactivo ninja que estaba en el árbol... _

_- ¡Que te vaya bien la misión y regresa pronto, Sasuke! ¡- le gritó sonriendo a su pelinegro que estaba... atónito._

_Y no era para menos, el rubio sostenía un cartel grandote que decía: "¡SUERTE, SASUKE!"," ¡TE AMO!" Adornado de muchos corazones alrededor y, "¡ONEGAI, NO TRAIGAS LÁTIGOS O COSAS SUGERIDAS POR KAKASHI-SENSEI!", entre otras frases más que no quiso leer. _

_- Pero que sádico, Sasuke jujuju- se burló el peliplateado reluciendo sus filosos dientes mientras observaba con gracia a Naruto- Aunque... es válido, ¿cómo no hacerlo con ese trasero de película que tiene el rubio? - silbó descaradamente guiñándole un ojo al rubio._

_ - Ignórenlo - pronunció finalmente el Uchiha dando media vuelta, pero al ver de reojo como sus compañeros de equipo no le prestaban atención comenzó a emitir un aura asesino- __**He dicho ignórenlo**__- elevó el tono de voz, haciendo que Karin y Juugo se dieran vuelta y lo siguieran- Para ti también va, Suigetsu- dijo activando el sharingan._

_- Ya voy- dijo divertido- No me gustan que me den órdenes- sonrió nuevamente al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía el Uchiha- Ok, ¡adiós Rubio! ¡Yo te consuelo cuando este amargado las cague!- recibió una apuñalada de Kusanagi y luego desapareció._

_- "¿Y a ése que le pasa?"- se preguntó el rubio para luego observar a su novio que había desaparecido- ¡ARG! ¡SASUKE-TEME! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A IGNORARME? ¡ESTÚPIDO ARROGANTE DEL DEMONIO!_

oOoOoO Fin Flash Back OoOoOo

- De lo único en que estoy de acuerdo contigo es que el Uchiha-bastardo es un absoluto desconsiderado- asintió Sai bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

- Si hubieras echo ese mismo escándalo, creo que también te habría ignorado- confesó Sakura sin inmutarse- es decir, sabes lo serio y frío que es Sasuke...

- Hai, Hai, Hai... no me apoyen tanto ¬¬ - dijo sarcástico para luego suspirar- Algunas veces pienso que de verdad le doy vergüenza ajena a Sasuke- se entristeció.

- ¿Tú piensas?- dijeron al unísono sus amigos

- ¡Claro que pienso!- les gritó enfadado- Son eh... bastante malos conmigo-ttebayo.

- Etto... el punto es que quieres que Sasuke te tome más atención - resumió la ojiverde consiguiendo un asentimiento- Y que te trate de igual forma cuando están paseando por la villa-

- Emm... puede que ese pequeño punto sea discutible- dijo el rubio juntando sus dedos- Es que... ejem... al estar solos... actúa de forma sádica... y bueno yo...

- Lo que quiere decir Naruto-baka es que se lo puede violar en la calle al más puro estilo sádico masoquista sin remordimiento alguno- enfatizó lo último Sai- Y bueno, fea, te traumatizarás de por vida.

- Nah... ya he visto mucho por la televi...- se detuvo al sentirse observada por dos pares de ojos que estaban atónitos- quiero decir, ¡Jamás pensé que hicieran eso!- aclaró alarmada.

- "Si claro, mentirosa"- pensaron ambos chicos.

- ¿Y tienes alguna idea?- preguntó Sai a Naruto, que negó de inmediato moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente.

- Renuncié a mis grandes ideas el mismo día en que hice el kage bunshin no jutsu para espiar a Sasuke- miró a sus amigos- ¡Es por eso que si ustedes piensan por mí ya no terminaré con Kusanagi en mi trasero! MUAJAJA - rió como nunca mientras Sakura y Sai le quedaron mirando casi descojonados.

- Bien...- dijo luego la pelirosa al recuperarse de la impresión- Lo primero, es hallar la única debilidad de Sasuke-

Se pusieron a pensar un detenido tiempo hasta que Sai levantó la mano.

- ¡¿Cuál es?- lo alentó Naruto con un perceptible brillo en sus ojos.

- Pues quién más que tú, bruto- le señaló sonriendo ignorando como el ojiazul levantaba su puño enfadado.

- ¡¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES PEDAZO DE...

- ¡Matte, Naruto! Sai está en lo correcto- meditó Sakura- Eres su pareja, la persona más importante para él... eres tú- el nombrado abrió los ojos conmocionado- Aunque eres un baka de proporciones catastróficas y un bocaza sin remedio... te escogió a ti, debió ser por algo... digo yo- añadió tratando de arreglar lo último.

- Me siento tan motivado, Sakura-chan- ironizó el rubio resoplando.

- Ahora, si analizamos sus reacciones y tendencias... mmm... Cuando alguien se te acerca con claras intenciones de coquetearte, se pone a la defensiva y de inmediato forma como... una "sobreprotección" hacia a ti, es decir que...

- Es extremadamente celoso, estúpidamente posesivo y más sobre protector que un padre por su hija virgen- concluyó Sai- Es decir, nadie tiene que tocar lo suyo... y tú, por auto-derecho marca Uchiha-bastardo, eres suyo ¿Acaso no te sientes halagado? - preguntó Sai sonriendo

- Etto... Más bien, me siento como un objeto de un cinco añero...- confesó el kitsune sudando a chorros.

- Y para sacar esos celos al máximo, hay que escoger a la persona que haga sentir a Sasuke amenaza hacia su koi- Sai y Naruto se quedaron mirando ante la explicación de Sakura.

- Pues la única persona que le saca de quicio es...- comenzó a reflexionar el rubio- Sai, como es su copia barata según él y está... ese Suigetsu-

- Él- corearon al unísono Sai y Sakura a la vez que se levantaban- Hay que hablar con Suigetsu para que nos ayude o de lo contrario...- la voz de Sakura fue tétrica- te quedarás sin Sasuke o peor aún, sin noches de sexo.

- ¡NOOOOO! - Gritó traumatizado el ojiazul- ¡HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A ÉSE TIPO A COMO DE LUGAR!- alzó su puño en señal de promesa a la vez que se paraban del césped- ¡ES MI SALVACIÓN!

- ¿A quién debes encontrar?- cuestionó una voz de ultratumba detrás de los tres amigos- Te pregunte algo- fulminó con la mirada al susodicho.

- No es de tu incumbencia, baka- desvió la mirada inflando sus mejillas mientras era observado con furia por su koi.

- ¡Queridísimo Uchiha-bastardo...! ¿Tú tan tarde? Estas no son horas de llegada- alegó Sai fingiendo, más de lo normal, una sonrisa ofendida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca de repulsión.

- Eso... no te incumbe, copia de segunda- por poco activa el sharingan para acabar de una buena vez con el pobre pelinegro.

Le dedicó una mirada a Naruto como instándole que le siguiera.

- Pone en juego el plan, Naruto- le susurró la pelirosa mientras se alejaba del rubio tirando a Sai con ella.

- "¡OK! Sufre la fría indiferencia, Sasuke-baka"- se acercó al pelinegro sentándose a su lado por señal de éste- ¿Ahora me vienes a hablar? "¡Wua! No me salió como yo quería"- lloró interiormente.

- No es mi obligación hablarte, dobe- dijo como si nada el Uchiha.

- Ah no...- cerró sus puños con fuerza para luego mirarle- ¿Y regresaron bien de la misión?- ahora comenzaba el plan: "Tenme en cuenta Sasuke-teme"

- Por supuesto, ya sabes que soy eficiente en todo- le miró de reojo con un extraño brillo en los ojos- Completamente en todo...

- "¡NANI! ¡ERES UN CREÍDO, SASUKE-TEME!" No lo decía por ti, Sasuke, sino por Suigetsu...- dijo como si nada mirando hacia al cielo, viendo de reojo como el pelinegro apretaba con fuerza a kusanagi y le miraba con furia- y también, por Juugo y esa chica... ¿Karl?... no, Karin- le miró fijamente sabiendo que era peligroso haber activado el lado posesivo- ¿Sasuke? ¿Te sucede algo?

- No- respondió gravemente desviando la mirada mientras mordía su labio por la rabia que le invadía. El rubio estaba más preocupado por su equipo que por él. Se levantó dándole la espalda- Fue un desperdicio venir aquí- dijo fríamente antes de formar un sello y desaparecer.

- ¡Sasuke!- le gritó- No... te vayas...- susurró agachando su cabeza- No entiendo, no entiendo... ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA BAKA?- exclamó frustrado y enojado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cansado de golpear los árboles que estaban a su alrededor, volvió a la villa. En algo tuvo razón Sasuke: ir al campo de entrenamiento había sido un completo desperdicio de tiempo.

- No me rendiré hasta saber por qué mierda me estás evitando- se dijo decidido el ojiazul.

Puso sus manos a la cabeza en un gesto bastante despreocupado mientras veía las tiendas de comida.

- Recordatorio, no salir de casa sin desayunar- murmuró poniendo sus manos en el estómago- ¡Un pedido de dango!- le gritó a la dependienta

Naruto se sentó en una mesa para esperar su pedido, balanceando sus pies tratando de esa forma pasar el tiempo. Vio el calendario de la recepción y se percató que...

- ¡¿OCTUBRE?... y... ¡¿A 7?- casi se cae de la mesa por gritar tan fuerte- Woo... al estar tan pendiente de mi relación con Sasuke olvidé hasta mi propio cumpleaños que será...- empezó a contar con los dedos zorrunamente- en tres días...

- ¡Te hemos estado buscando toda la tarde!- le pegó la pelirosa en la cabeza- En fin, tenemos a nuestro... sujeto indispensable- suspiró mientras jalaba a Suigetsu.

- "Pero ¿por qué me golpeas?- murmuró inaudible el rubio tocando su chichón- ¡mi dango!- exclamó con brillitos en los ojos al ver su pedido en su mano- ¿y cooperarás?- dijo comiendo

- Todo tiene un precio, rubio- sonrió entredientes al ver como el kitsune se atragantaba- Es cierto que me divertiré mucho viendo la cara de estreñido que pondrá Sasuke al verme cerca de ti pero...

Sakura carraspeó nerviosa.

- Tiene una condición- dijo sudando Sakura- y creo que tú te desmayarás...

- No creo que sea tan mala- susurró inocentemente- ¿Y cuál es?

- Pasa una noche conmigo y estaré a tú disposición.

Naruto se quedó de piedra y con la boca abierta ante tal... demanda.

- Ahh... ¿y tampoco quieres que me vista de conejo playboy por si las moscas?- cuestionó sarcástico mientras una gran vena aparecía en su frente.

- No estaría mal, rubio- se rió descaradamente al ver la cara descompuesta del nombrado.

- Muy bien, gracias por tu oferta... pero no gracias ¬¬- le fulminó con la mirada- No me queda de otra, tendré que buscar a otra persona para que me ayude... - dijo suspirando- Tal vez si le pregunto a Kiba que se transforme en alguien...

Suigetsu rodó los ojos.

- Juegas sucio, rubio- le guiñó el ojo- Está bien, te ayudaré...

- "Jijiji... al final me salí con la mía"- pensó victorioso- ¿Y cuándo empezamos, Sakura-chan?- la susodicha miró a Sai.

- Afinemos los detalles, mañana comenzará el verdadero plan- sentenció el pelinegro.

- "Ahora veo porque es Anbu"- Naruto sudó frío y vio su platillo de dangos vacío- ¿Are?- vio a Suigetsu comerse el último- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES, IDIOTA?

- Eh... ¿comer?- el rubio le miró mal.

Y esto recién comenzaba...

OoOoOoOoOoO

**8 de Octubre, Residencia Uchiha.**

Apoyado en una de las paredes de su habitación mientras concentraba su chakra…

- Dos días más y acabará este suplicio- dijo el pelinegro mientras masajeaba sus sienes bastante malhumorado- Y todo por un estúpido... - no acabó la frase ya que sintió la presencia de su compañera de equipo en una de las ventanas de su habitación- ¿Qué demonios haces, Sakura?

- Eh... hola, Sasuke- saludó la pelirosa nerviosa- Tsunade-sama me mandó a buscarte, tiene que hablar contigo sobre un informe- dijo seriamente.

- ¿Sólo para eso?- le miró fríamente como diciendo: "Ya, dilo de una buena vez"

- Hai- asintió- Pero necesita de ti ahora, ya que después estará ocupada firmando documentación.

-... Y una mierda- se levantó el pelinegro poniéndose su yukata blanca- ¿Estarás mirándome mientras me visto?

- ¡EH!... ¡Claro que no!- repuso sonrojada mientras se iba en una bola de humo- "¡Listo! Ahora es el turno de Sai"

Una vez vestido y portando a Kusanagi, salió de la residencia para ir a la torre de la Hokage con parsimonia. ¿Por qué mierda no respetaban su día libre todos esos hijos de…? Era mejor que nadie se le acercara o sino…

No se apuraría por una estupidez de la godaime.

Llegando al centro de la villa, se encontró con Sai que le saludaba con esa sonrisa que tanto le enfermaba.

- Hola, Uchiha-bastardo- saludó como siempre el Anbu.

-...- Sasuke observó al pelinegro con una mueca.

Y si lo pensaba mejor, podría descargar su mal humor en él.

- ¡Vaya! Tienes una cara de estreñido total... aunque más de la habitual- se mofó.

- Piérdete- dijo pasando de él para seguir con travesía hacia la torre de la hokage.

- Bueno, pero voy a ver a Naruto primero con ese compañero de cuarta tuyo que tienes...- se despidió.

Dejando al pelinegro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

- ¿Con Suigetsu?- su voz salió áspera y ronca... llena de ira- Tsk... la vieja esa puede esperar- desapareció activando el sharingan.

Detrás de uno de los edificios, Sai comunicaba por un transmisor a Naruto de su choque con el Uchiha.

- "Ahora es tu turno, Naruto"- murmuró el pelinegro.

Tratando de encontrar al rubio y darle una buena golpiza a Suigetsu por su estupidez, Sasuke estuvo recorriendo toda la villa, rincón por rincón, pero no hallaba a nadie...

Detuvo su búsqueda para ir a la cima de un árbol a pensar con claridad.

- Me estoy volviendo loco- murmuró para sí mismo con pesadez- Debo controlarme, sé que hay algo detrás de todo esto...- frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en una rama para descansar de su estúpida búsqueda- "Primero fue Sakura y como arte de magia, o debería decir del diablo, aparece ese pintor de segunda...".

Calló por unos segundos tratando de comprender qué demonios pasaba hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una vaga idea - una treta...- se levantó con una amarga sonrisa- Sólo de Naruto pueden venir esas absurdos planes ayudado de terceros... - formó un sello para posteriormente desaparecer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A las afueras de la villa...

- ¡KUSO! Tarda mucho... ¡De seguro no cayó!- exclamó el kitsune dando vueltas alrededor de Suigetsu.

- Calma, rubio... tu amiga tiene otro plan...- dijo sonriendo traviesamente poniendo una mano en el trasero del ojiazul.

- ¡QUITA MANO!- le gritó poniendo los ojos en blanco- "Menos mal que hay un plan B"- pensó hastiado- ¡Te dije que la quitarás, baka ¬¬!

OoOoOoOoOoO

**9 de Octubre...**

- Sólo falta un material y estará listo para mañana- murmuraba el Uchiha uniendo sus manos concentrando chakra- Kuso... es mejor ir a buscarlo ahora- detuvo su concentración para salir fuera de casa- Más vale que esta vez no salgan esos idiotas en mi camino...

- Hola, Sasuke- kun - saludó Juugo trayendo atada a Karin.

Y hablando de idiotas…

- ...- no respondió al saludo y pasó de largo- Creí que estabas con Tsunade.

- Terminó la intervención de hoy- se apuró en decir - puedo controlarme ahora con mayor facilidad.

- Mmm...- le miró de reojo- Mejor digan que pasa de puta vez- paró en seco mirándoles inexpresivo- Ayer, Sakura y Sai fueron los idiotas que vinieron- dijo con una ceja alzada- Y la "coincidencia" que hoy fuesen uds.- se burló- Ahora, me dirán que demonios pasa- ordenó.

- Pues... - Juugo miró dubitativo a Karin y ésta le miró con enfado- Suigetsu planea quedarse con Uzumaki Naruto.

- Ahh- se limitó a decir siguiendo su camino

- P-pero... ¿acaso no te preocupa?- cuestionó nervioso viendo como la pelirroja sonreía abiertamente (n/a: que sosa xD, piensa que tiene oportunidad xD)

- Él sabe perfectamente las consecuencias que va a traer si llega a cometer esa estupidez- finalizó la conversación dejando hiperventilando a Juugo y a Karin, bueno, casi llorando (n/a: rastrera xD)

OoOoOoOoOoO

- "Primera parte finalizada"- susurró Juugo por un transmisor- "Se dirige hacia al norte de la villa"

- Ok- aprobó Suigetsu yendo al lado de Naruto hacia la dirección que le había dicho su compañero de equipo- ¿Listo, rubio?

- Más que listo- sonrió como nunca. Ahora debía funcionar el nuevo plan.

El plan anterior consistía en despertar el lado sobreprotector del Uchiha a como de lugar, tratando de que se pasara todo el día- si fuese necesario- buscando a su koi. Sin embargo, como fue un rotundo fracaso, se tuvo que optar por el plan B: CELOS AL MÁXIMO.

- Uchiha-bastardo en la mira- le dijo por el comunicador el Anbu a Naruto.

- Bien- miró a Suigetsu que asintió divertido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Lo que tengo que hacer por ese dobe- masculló enfadado mientras llegaba a una tienda de artículos especiales. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando...

- Oh, vamos rubio, ven conmigo- decía un divertido peliplateado tratando de no dejar avanzar al ojiazul que comía un singular helado cilíndrico (n/a: xD)- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, sólo una noche y te olvidarás de Sasuke...

- Ya te dije que no- le regañó enfadado el rubio

- Entonces déjame comer un poco de tu helado, al menos como premio de consuelo- se acercó tomándole la mano con la que sostenía el susodicho.

- ¿Premio de consuelo?- ladeó la cabeza mientras le daba la última chupada y le ofrecía- No entiendo, pero toma.

_- _Eres tan_ bueno, _rubio- dijo antes de comenzar a comer el helado sin dejar de mirar al kitsune con gula.

Toda esta escena era observada por el Uchiha, que a pesar de no querer mostrar ninguna reacción exteriormente, por dentro estaba más que colérico y escéptico. Sabía de las intenciones que tenía Suigetsu, la pregunta era ¡¿Cómo no saberlo si lo repetía cada maldito día de misión? Pero que Naruto lo supiese... era casi shockeante.

- ¡Oye! ¡Me vas a dejar sin helado!- le gruñó Naruto

- Después te compro otro- le guiñó el ojo tratando de pasar su mano por el trasero de su acompañante sin que éste se diese cuenta de ello. Mas, no pudo... al estar cortada- ¿Nani?- dijo como si nada viendo como ésta se volvía agua- ¡Sasuke, que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

El pelinegro le había cortado la mano con kusanagi en una milésima de segundo, dedicándole una mirada llena de odio al peliplateado y al kitsune, lo evadió sutilmente.

Naruto, mirando cómo se desvanecía su pelinegro se dejó caer en el suelo.

- Nada funciona- murmuró abatido.

- Pues yo creo que algo a funcionado- habló Sai llegando con la pelirosa- Por lo menos sabemos que reacciona a lo esperado.

- Creo que mejor lo dejamos ¿sí?- sonrió el rubio levantándose del suelo, causando sorpresa a sus amigos- De todos modos, gracias por querer ayudarme- les sonrió zorrunamente antes de irse.

- Naruto...- murmuraron los presentes- ¿Es mi imaginación o Naruto-baka se fue...? Mmm... ¿Triste?- preguntó el Anbu mirando hacia la dirección en que se había ido su amigo.

- "Estás ciego o qué"- pensaron Suigetsu y Sakura, aunque ésta sabía que el pelinegro estaba aprendiendo sobre las emociones- ¡AH! De verás que mañana es el cumpleaños de Naruto... ¡lo había olvidado por completo!- exclamó la pelirosa- Hay que celebrarlo, para que de alguna manera se pueda alegrar... al menos...

- Si tú lo dices, fea- asintió el pelinegro- Avisaré a Gaara para que venga lo más rápido posible y suba el ánimo de Naru-baka.

- Kukuku ¿qué hará Sasuke con el rubio?- sonrió pervertidamente el peliplateado.

- "Nunca más haremos un trato con este tipo"- pensó la pelirosa sudando frío.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**10 de Octubre: En el departamento del rubio…**

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡WII!- gritaron 3 bunshins en su alcoba por la mañana-

- Me siento tan patético ocupando el Kage Bunshin para esto - suspiró el rubio en pijama- ¡Pero es un nuevo día y no dejaré que nada ni nadie me haga caer...! ¡EN ESPECIAL...!

- ¡Ese seme de Sasuke-teme!- corearon los bunshins apoyando al original- Y cómo es MI cumpleaños haré todo lo que quiera y lo que quiero es...

- Poder estar con el baka...- murmuró apenado el original yendo al baño, dejando atrás a sus bunshins. Estaba girando el pomo de la puerta cuando de los pensamientos de uno de sus bunshins se conexionó con los suyos- ¡¿CÓMO QUE QUIERES CONVERTIR UN BUNSHIN EN SASUKE? ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?- giró de inmediato hacia él, zarandeándolo al pobre bunshin que solo sugería como quién no quería la cosa- Arg, Me voy a lavar los dientes y tendremos una seria conversación tú... bueno, yo y... mi otro yo ¬¬... a la vuelta.

Fue al cuarto de aseo a lavarse los dientes. Afortunadamente se había dado una ducha la noche anterior, por lo que evitaría ese problemilla.

Salió rápidamente del baño tan solo para regañar a su bunshin - algo estúpido, por cierto- pero no le quedaba de otra.

- Ahora, ¿cómo es eso que...?- se quedó mudo al ver a dos de sus bunshins amarrados y claramente K.O, mientras que el otro restante se limpiaba las manos con una MUY conocida y familiar sonrisa.

- No me digas que... - tragó saliva el original apuntando nervioso al bunshin que estaba delante de él que, asentía con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba- ¡kai!- dijo formando el sello de cancelación. Sus bunshins amarrados desaparecieron, mas el del frente no...

Esta escena, esta jodida y puta escena ya la había vivido, pero de una forma casi- casi diferente. Sólo que en ese entonces, no sabía por qué "su" bunshin no podía desaparecer.

Un click en su mente hizo que todo encajara...

-** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡LA HISTORIA SE REPITE!**- gritó traumatizado dando vueltas en círculos por toda la habitación-

- Cállate, usuratonkachi- dijo agotado mientras cancelaba el henge no jutsu -

- ¡Es mi casa y puedo gritar libremente, Sasuke-teme!- gritó más alto pero de inmediato se calló al escuchar los golpes de los vecinos- Ok, me callo ¡Pero no porque lo digas tú! Que te quede bastante claro, teme- trató de sonar lo más enfadado posible, para luego pensar...- ¡¿Y a qué demonios viniste?- preguntó soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Es que no sabía que sentía en realidad. Enojo o alivio. Enojo era una clara opción, ya que después de haber estado totalmente indiferente con él por un mes, tratarle fríamente cuando le daba la jodida y regalada gana - como una semana atrás y ahora- era más de un simple motivo para enfadarse con su koi. Pero por otro lado, estaba el alivio, de escuchar su mote predilecto en boca de su pelinegro, a pesar de que sonara masoquista, le alegraba el hecho de tenerlo cerca... y que no fuese él mismo a buscarlo a rastras.

- Como sea- resopló el Uchiha acercándose más hasta quedar a la altura de su kitsune y llegar a su oído- Todo lo que pasaste en un mes hasta hoy, fue por un...- susurró sexymente- "_Feliz cumpleaños, mi usuratonkachi"_

El rubio quedó prácticamente estático al escuchar las palabras de su koi y más aún, cuando éste le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué...?- susurró casi inaudible bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke- ¿Por qué me has evitado tanto, Sasuke?- le miró a los ojos- ¿Tanta vergüenza te produzco cuando estamos con más personas?

El pelinegro se separó con suavidad del ojiazul, jalándole del brazo suavemente para que lo siguiera. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y, prácticamente tiró a Naruto para que se sentara en sus piernas. Algo insólito para el kitsune, ya que era la primera vez que hacía ese gesto. Poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, con el fin de acomodarse y tratar de que su koi - en un intento casi sobrehumano - lo abrazase. Cosa que, en seguida captó, realizando la acción que tanto anhelaba el ojiazul.

- Es verdad que existen ocasiones que me sacas de mis cabales y que también algunas deseo matarte, en sentido figurado claro, pero no me avergüenzo de ti en absoluto- el rubio bufó inflando sus mejillas- Y, por nada en el mundo te volvería a abandonar como en el pasado, usuratonkachi, después de lo difícil que me resultó tenerte a mi lado ¿Me crees que tan idiota para intentar hacerlo?-

- Siempre hay una primera vez, baka- murmuró aún indignado.

- Pero no sucederá, no por mi parte- habló tan serio, que pensó que ya su orgullo no cedería más.

- Oye, Sasuke...- dijo mientras delineaba con su dedo índice la base del cuello del nombrado, sin poder resistir en inhalar el exquisito aroma que desprendía- Aún no me has dicho el por qué de tu evasión- el pelinegro suspiró.

- Como eres un curioso y ruidoso por excelencia - el rubio se detuvo en su mini exploración para fulminarle con la mirada- Dobe, hay que decir la verdad- entrecerró sus ojos azules tratando de intimidarle, pero como es Sasuke, ni se inmutó (xD)- Bueno, por esa misma razón no podía permitir que adivinases el regalo que te he estado preparando durante todo un mes- hizo una pausa para mirar a su rubio que le miraba anonadado- En realidad son dos- alejó al kitsune un poco, logrando extraer de su yukata un objeto- Decide... ¿Cuál quieres?

- ¡OBVIAMENTE EL PRIMERO-TTEBAYO! - Ya estaba bastante curioso por saber que tenía en la mano- ¡NO ME HAGAS ESPERAR, TEME!- dijo a punto de zarandearlo

El Uchiha sonrió débilmente al coger la mano de Naruto, entregando en definitiva su regalo que consistía en...

¿Un colgante? Pero si ya tenía uno que le había obsequiado Tsunade-baachan.

- No es uno cualquiera- explicó el Uchiha ante la mirada extraña de su koi. Tomó el colgante- Es un cristal difícil de obtener, el mejor en su clase y con la gran cualidad de almacenar una extensa cantidad de chakra, sin importar lo dañino que pueda ser - señaló un resplandor azul- Este es el chakra que he estado almacenando en pequeñas proporciones durante todo el mes y sólo falta un detalle para completar lo que pretendía- activó el sharingan- Trata de acumular el chakra del kyuubi unos instantes- ordenó

- S-sí- asintió tragando saliva. En unos instantes, el chakra rojizo se formó en su mano- ¿Y ahora...?

- Observa- en una serie de rápidos movimientos y de sellos, el chakra del kitsune comenzó a tener forma para introducirse al cristal definitivamente.

El rubio comenzó a observar sin pestañear en ningún momento, temiendo perderse alguna parte. Fue en ese entonces, cuando comenzó realmente a entender el objetivo de Sasuke. El chakra azul- del Uchiha - y su chakra rojizo comenzaban a juntarse y unirse, posteriormente, quedando en un tono violeta...

_Ambas uniones de chakra... les representaba. La unión definitiva... que ya no podía separarse, que por mucho que se propusieran... sería imposible._

- "Todo esto... ¿Lo hiciste pensando en mí?"- se preguntó a sí mismo sonriendo- ¿Me lo puedes poner?- le preguntó al pelinegro, sonsacando una... sádica sonrisa-

- Cuando quieras- le susurró sensualmente colocando el colgante en el cuello de su koi, sin poder evitar lamer una parte de éste para enfurecer al rubio.

- ¡AHH! ¡LO DIGO POR EL COLGANTE, SASUKE-BAKA! ¡PERVERTIDO DEL DEMONIO! ¡QUE TE DEN! "Oh bueno, ¡que te doy! Algún día me tocará dejarte k.o. y podré violarte"- comenzó a fantasear riendo solo- Emm... no es por sonar interesado, ni nada de eso... ¿Pero cuál es mi segundo regalo?- le miró con brillito en los ojos y sonriendo zorrunamente (n/a: Kawaii no jutsu! XD)

- Tsk...- chasqueó masajeando su frente- ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?- le preguntó para tomar tiempo mientras se mentalizaba a la mayor locura que iba a acceder.

- Mmm- puso su mano en la barbilla en gesto pensativo- ¡TENER UNA RESERVA DE RAMEN ASEGURADA PARA TODA LA VIDA!- miró esperanzadamente al pelinegro que le miraba con un ligero tic- ¡¿COMPRASTE UNA RESERVA DE RAMEN?

- No- masculló enfadado por la tontería de su koi- Piensa... en tu sueño que siempre me has repetido hasta el cansancio.

- Buu...- un aura depresiva envolvió al rubio- ¿Sueño?- repitió reflexivo- ¡Podría ser que...! - volvió a mirar a su pelinegro con añoranza- ¡¿LOGRASTE INTERMEDIAR CON EL CONSEJO DE ANCIANOS Y TSUNADE-BAACHAN PARA QUE PUEDIESE OBTENER EL TÍTULO DE HOKAGE?-

- No- Sasuke le miró con una ceja enarcada. Una de dos, en verdad era un baka ingenuo o se hacía de rogar- "La primera" Algo... más íntimo- dijo insinuante.

- Algo íntimo... entre tú y yo... - se esforzó en recordar, pero no dio en la llaga- Pos me doy, dime tú - dijo reluciendo una sonrisa mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Lo de ser seme, idiota- le fulminó con la mirada más que cabreado.

- Ser seme...- trató de procesar la información- ¡SER SEME! ¿DE VERDAD?-

- ¿Por qué mierda crees que te estoy diciendo?- dijo arisco ante la idea de verse como uke, el papel de Naruto... no de él. Al final se había salido con la suya-

- ¡¿En serio, en serio que podré ser seme?- trató de confirmar eufórico por la idea de ver a Sasuke dominado.

- Ya te dije que sí- ¿De verdad?- Que sí...- ¿De veritas, de veritas?-... Ya te dije que sí- ¡Anosa, anosa! ¿De la más pura, purita verdad? ¡Júralo por tu Santa Madre!

- ¡LO JURO POR MI MADRE! PERO YA DEJA DE PREGUNTAR TANTO Y HAZLO RÁPIDO QUE SE VA TU MINUTO FELIZ- gritó callando de inmediato al ojiazul- "La sola idea de sentirme invadido... me enferma. Tsk... todo sea por su estúpido cumpleaños"- murmuró gruñendo entre dientes.

- Gomen, es que... me cuesta asimilar que tú...- le señaló con una sonrisa de mofa- "el señor de los semes" te dejes dominar por un pobre y desamparado plebeyo "uke" - dramatizó el abrazó más a Sasuke- Este es el mejor regalo de todos-ttebayo- comenzó a saltar hiperactivamente en su regazo.

- No lo repitas más, dobe- le casi suplicó, que en su tono de voz made in Uchiha, era orden absoluta- Bueno, toma tu regalo de una vez para que pueda salir de esta pesadilla mental.

- Me estás diciendo que además del colgante ¿Te preparaste mentalmente todo un mes para ser uke?- el pelinegro desvió la mirada- Vaya... si que es un caso serio.

- ¿Tomas tu puto regalo de una jodida vez o saco a Kusanagi?- activó el sharingan inconcientemente al perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Por eso ya digo que comienzo- sonrió nervioso- "¿Cómo mierda comienzo?"- tragó saliva

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente al ver lo confuso y nervioso que se había puesto el rubio- "Nunca más le daré este tipo de regalos"- pensó con una mueca ya resignado.

Tomó su mentón con brusquedad, paralizando de inmediato los movimientos del kitsune que enseguida le miró perdiéndose en la abrasadora mirada del pelinegro. No debía sentirse nervioso, después de toda la "experiencia" que había adquirido al ver y sentir a Sasuke en él debería bastar para hacerlo bien y sin errores. Inhaló profundamente cerrando sus ojos, para luego abrirlos con confianza y seriedad, que dejaría a muchos con la boca abierta.

Acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del otro, sintiendo la respiración agitada y acompasada de cada uno.

- ¿Estás listo?- habló seriamente el pelinegro.

- Como nunca antes, Sasuke- afirmó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- En tal caso, espero que disfrutes de tu regalo

- Eso es lo que voy a hacer

Cazó sus labios sin reparo alguno, colocando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello, volviendo el encuentro algo más íntimo. Sasuke por su parte, no quería que el rubio fuese tan... delicado con él, de modo que "obligó" de cierta forma al ojiazul que volviese más fogoso con el beso. Comprendiendo el mensaje de su koi, Naruto comenzó a masajear su lengua con la del Uchiha con más ritmo, provocando que ambos se empezaran a excitar.

Ya teniendo cualquier libertad en esos momentos como seme, el ojiazul aprovechó de manosear al pelinegro con lujuria, deleitándose de inmediato por lo bien que se encontraba su novio. Con una sonrisa pervertida, apretó sin remordimiento el trasero de Sasuke, sobresaltando de inmediato al nombrado por la gran "osadía" que el rubio tenía. Sin embargo, en uno de esos apretones, pudo percibir cierto tambaleo...

- ¿Otra vez nervioso?- cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- contestó con otra pregunta mientras lamía el cuello del Uchiha para luego marcarlo.

- No paras de temblar-

- Nah, sólo es tu imaginación- mintió mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿O es que estás inventando excusas para no ser uke?- le picó

- Usuratonkachi-

- Entonces sigo o si no de seguro te arrepientes y me dejas sin regalo- afirmó riendo.

-... - le miró enfadado porque en parte tenía razón en su afirmación.

Luego de la mini-conversación entablada entre ambos, el kitsune comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas superiores- la polera del pijama- sin dejar de tocar a Sasuke encima de su yukata. Aburrido de molesta prenda, se lo sacó a tirones por interrumpir en su "exploración a fondo".

Por otro lado, el "afectado" (n/a: xD) también correspondía a las caricias proporcionadas por el rubio, aunque sin quitar su expresión de "no pasa nada, yo siempre seré seme", pero ciertamente algo le incomodaba. No, no era el rubio que estaba sentado en sus caderas gimiendo descontroladamente, sino el hecho de sentirse... ¿dominado? Le dolía profundamente a su orgullo, pero con tal de hacer feliz a su kitsune por unos minutos, soportaría la futura intromisión.

Sin previo aviso, despojó los pantalones del azabache, quedando en blanco al verlo. ¡¿Cómo demonios podía tener tan buen cuerpo el muy bastardo? ¡ERA MULTIFUNCIONAL DE SEGURO! Como seme, era sádico hasta el cansancio - pero no podía alegar sobre nada, ya que se estaba acostumbrando al... fuerte potencial de su koi-. Pero de uke... era... demasiado violable. Un hilillo de saliva salió de la comisura de sus labios ante tal imagen, tantas veces había soñado con este momento que se sentía prácticamente realizado.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que interrumpió su fantasía. Miró con un mohín al protagonista de ésta, que de inmediato le dirigió una mirada de: "SÉ LO QUE PIENSAS, ASÍ QUE TERMINA DE UNA PUTA VEZ". Una gota apareció en su nuca - "¿Por qué debes ser tan malo conmigo-ttebayo?"-

Retomando otra vez lo olvidado, besó castamente los labios del Uchiha por undécima vez, descendiendo lentamente por el abdomen blanquecino de éste, recorriendo cada rincón con deleite - atormentando al pelinegro por la acción - hasta llegar finalmente, a su gran hombría, que tantas ocasiones le habían proporcionado semanas sin moverse. Con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, comenzó a lamer la erección en rápidos vaivenes; consiguiendo que el moreno emitiera roncos gemidos casi inaudibles para el ojiazul que seguía enfrascado en su tarea. Sin poderlo evitar, se corrió en la boca del rubio que, lamió sensualmente aquella sustancia ante la mirada de su koi.

Quitándose los pantalones, le ofreció sus dedos a Sasuke para que los lamiera.

- No necesito eso- desvió la mirada

- P-pero... te dolerá...- trató de explicarle el ojiazul

- Te dije que no necesito preparación- dijo con su poco orgullo activado. Le demostraría que podía aguantar sin más.

- Si tú lo dices... ¡Después no te quejes que te duele!-

Naruto abrió las piernas de Sasuke para poder acomodarse. Lentamente acercó su erección a la entrada del pelinegro, dudando de hacerlo bien. Miró a su koi buscando su aprobación, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de inmutabilidad. Con una vena en la frente, introdujo de golpe su erección, sintiendo lo estrecho que se encontraba. Acomodó su cadera y procedió a embestirlo con fuerza. El pelinegro ante la intromisión, frunció el ceño tratando de que el dolor que le desgarraba por dentro no se notara. Rechinó con fuerza sus dientes al sentir como el rubio iba y venía a un ritmo más rápido que antes y le daba con más fuerza, acoplando sus sentidos.

Naruto estaba tan embelesado en sus movimientos, que ignoraba por completo la cara de estreñido que tenía Sasuke en esos momentos, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de él. Además escuchaba los gemidos de él, es decir, que no lo estaba pasando tan mal como creía y decía...

Sasuke gemía de dolor entremezclado con rabia. El rubio le había levantado las piernas y poniendo diferentes posturas para penetrarlo con mayor fuerza. ÉL debería estar haciendo eso, no el ojiazul. Sin duda, le estaba declarando la guerra y él, por supuesto, no perdería el título de seme en la relación.

Pasaban los 10 minutos (n/a: ¬¬U), y Naruto no parecía cansarse de darle tanto al pelinegro, y eso que era su primera vez como el activo. El rubio se decidió mirar al pelinegro para ver si lo disfrutaba, mas su cara reflejaba otra cosa...

- ¿S-Sa-suke?- preguntó intimidado por la mirada que le dirigía el pelinegro.

- Lo has disfrutado ¿no?- cuestionó con voz de ultratumba.

- No te lo voy a negar ¡Lo he pasado en grande y falta aún...!

- Que bien porque...- sonrió maliciosamente a la vez que empujaba a Naruto, intercambiando posiciones- ahora me toca a mí.

- O-oye... ¡Todavía falta que me corra en ti, teme!

- No me importa, ya tuviste tu momento para hacerlo

- ¡¿NANI? ¡PERO SI RECIÉN COMENZABA LO BUENO- TTEBAYO!

- Tú lo disfrutabas

- Demo... ¡Tú dijiste que era mi regalo! ¡No me dejes a medias!

- Olvídalo

- ¡QUIERO SER SEME!

- Nunca más te daré este tipo de regalos ¿Lo entiendes?

- ¡QUIERO SER SEME!

- Tsk... y otra cosa... ¿Podrías quitar tu polla de mi trasero?

- Olvídalo, ¡NO, NO Y NO!-

- Deja de lloriquear y sácala, es mi turno de vengarme- lamió sus labios.

- ¡Te prometo que puedo mejorar! - Eso no me interesa...- sacó el miembro de su entrada sin inmutarse ante la cara escéptica del rubio.

El moreno comenzó a besarlo sin permiso alguno, recorriendo cada extremidad y torso del ojiazul, sonsacando gemidos por parte de éste, trazando un camino de saliva por todo su cuerpo. Con su mano estimuló el miembro ya erecto del rubio, bajando rápidamente para atenderlo como se debía. Naruto arqueó su espalda al sentir la lengua del Uchiha en su masculinidad; gimiendo descontroladamente ante el placer que le proporcionaba su koi anteriormente sometido a su plena merced. Sasuke, ya decidiendo que era suficiente, lubricó sus tres dedos con la saliva del rubio y ensanchó su entrada.

- Sasuke...- Kukuku, comienza mi venganza.

Entró de golpe con su potente miembro a la cavidad del rubio - como éste mismo lo había hecho antes - embistiéndole fuertemente en todos los puntos que nublaban de placer a su koi. Con mayor fuerza que la del ojiazul, siguió dándole mirando directamente a su kitsune que le devolvía la mirada con sensualidad. Puso sus brazos en su espalda, para sentir mejor al moreno dentro de él. Intercambiando posturas hasta objetos cortopunzantes por más de 10 minutos (n/a: O_O! OMG! xD que sádico le puse xD), Sasuke penetró a Naruto sin dejar de besarlo. Llegando al límite del orgasmo junto al rubio, se corrió dejando su semilla dentro de él, provocando el mismo efecto dominó al kitsune; que se corrió en su abdomen.

- Fue muy poco- alegó el pelinegro mientras sacaba su miembro de la entrada.

- Para ti siempre es poco hasta que dejes como un pozo sin fondo mi pobre trasero- criticó abrazando al azabache- Además, aún estoy enfadado porque no dejaste disfrutar mi regalo.

- Tal vez en 5 o 10 años más vuelva a regalarte esto- murmuró el pelinegro. Naruto le miró con un tic en el ojo ¿No podía hablar en serio? ¿O sí?- Así para poder mentalizarme...

- Entonces, hasta 5 o 10 años más tendremos sexo ¬¬, digo para prepararme mejor como seme ¿Tú que crees, Sasuke?- interrogó con una graciosa mueca en su rostro- ¡Sólo para mis cumpleaños serás uke y te juro que no hablo más del tema!- le miró con brillitos en los ojos para que accediera...

- Tsk... Ok... sólo en tus cumpleaños voy a acceder a ese..."Humillante papel"- pensó hastiado- terreno prohibido...

- ¡YEII!- lo abrazó con efusividad escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno- Arigato, Sasuke...

-...- sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios del kitsune- Usuratonkachi...- tapó sus cuerpos con la sábana planeando descansar un buen rato.

Fuera del departamento de Naruto...

- ¡Bien chicos! Ahora debemos entrar y despertar a Naruto- exclamó Sakura a todo el grupo de amigos del rubio- ¿Listos?- preguntó mientras todos asentían con efusividad y alegría por celebrarle el cumpleaños a su amigo.

- A la cuenta de 3- dijo Sai abrazando a Gaara

- ¡1, 2 y 3!- tiraron la puerta del rubio y entraron aglomerados- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARU...!- se quedaron callados al ver a la parejita a punto de dormir- To...

Los presentes se quedaron mirando uno a otro en un largo silencio.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó el rubio tapando sus partes lo más que podía

- Me huele a reconciliación- dijo un sonriente Sai a un sorprendido Gaara- ¿Tú que crees?

- Lo estoy viendo... - se apuró en decir.

- Te dije que Sasuke haría algo, kukuku- dijo Suigetsu sonriendo recorriendo con la mirada a Naruto- Mmm... hay demasiadas señales de que hubo "fiesta"- se mofó indicando los restos de semen de cada uno por la colcha.

El Uchiha se sentó en la cama desprendiendo un chakra maligno. Naruto sabía lo que venía, así que se corrió un poquito apegándose a la pared sudando frío.

- Por la tarde, pueden realizar el cumpleaños de Naruto como gusten, pero ahora...- les miró con el sharingan- ¡SE LARGAN!- dijo con voz de ultratumba.

Automáticamente, todos se movieron hacia la puerta para salir antes de que el Uchiha los matara.

- Se te pasó la mano ¿no crees?- susurró sonriendo nervioso al ver como su koi aún no se tranquilizaba

- No- respondió con un nuevo brillo en los ojos- Ahora... tú y yo, tenemos algo pendiente- lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Lo acabamos de hacer!- exclamó el rubio poniéndose a la defensiva- Además... ni tú ni yo estamos en condiciones para seguir, así que mejor ¡durmamos!- se escondió bajo la sábana que enseguida le fue arrebatada por el pelinegro.

- No creo que te arrepientas... si te propongo esto- le susurró en la oreja la propuesta- ¿Y qué dices?

- ¡ACEPTO-TTEBAYO! ¡Sasuke, acabas de darme tu palabra! ¡En la noche te daré hasta que tengas que usar un flotador como yo lo hice al principio!- se burló el ojiazul.

- Pero, sólo por tu cumpleaños ¿Me entendiste?- dijo mientras acariciaba su cuello donde estaba su primer regalo, el colgante

- ¡Hai!- concordó alegre mientras se montaba encima del moreno- Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga primero?

- Monta- ordenó sin dejar de jugar con el colgante que le había obsequiado con tanto esmero- Espero que siempre lo luzcas

- Por supuesto- le besó en los labios- De verdad, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

- De nada, usuratonkachi- murmuró sensualmente- Sólo espero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir esas inútiles ideas de volverme celoso otra vez.

- ¿Ah? Pero si eso fue idea de Sakura-chan y Sai- dijo inocentemente- Y... bueno Suigetsu puso su empeño mucho más de lo esperado.

- "Le daré su merecido cuando vea a Suigetsu y al pintor de segunda"- pensó gruñendo.

- No sé porqué tengo el ligero presentimiento de que debo irme de misión solo- masculló el peliplateado mientras bebía una soda.

- ¿Me puedo ir a Suna por una semana contigo? Creo que el Uchiha-bastardo intentará fusilarme por algo que no recuerdo- reflexionó el pelinegro mientras comía un helado con su koi que lo miraba con un tic en los ojos por las ocurrencias que tenía Sai.

La gran lección que obtuvo Naruto aquel día fue: Si algo resulta mal, siempre vendrá algo que resultará bien... muy bien xD...

* * *

** ¡OWARI ^0^!**

**Seh… no fue el lemonazo del año xD, pero esto ha sido la parte más Narusasu que he puesto en mi vida u. El final está a su jurisdicción, porque a mí nica xD. **

**Y eso que lo escribí hace más de dos años y aún no me convence xD. **

Ahhhh… no me agradan los finales (¿será que por eso tiendo ser dejar las cosas a medias? Bueno tendré que dejar ese mal hábito y terminar mis proyectos ñ_ñ)

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído, han hecho visitas y por su puesto a sus valiosos reviews que son el mejor pago que existe para esta chica intento de escritora frustrada. Cuando tenga más (mucho más tiempo) reeditaré este fic para que quede más decente por respeto a ustedes y para mejorar la calidad de mis historias.

En fin, nuevamente muchas gracias! Y estas fueron mis locuras de hace años. Espero poder terminar Stay Here, empezando por encontrar ese fic en mis carpetas xD.

Ja ne :D!

¡Un proyecto terminado, wii! xD


End file.
